


Phoenix's Books

by HypedChaos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Characters Reading Harry Potter Books, Future Harry Potter, Gen, Master of Death Harry Potter, Reading the Books, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypedChaos/pseuds/HypedChaos
Summary: Phoenix had worked long and hard on this, managed to convince the beings he had to for this chance. He refused to let anyone else get hurt and suffer, not when he could change things and open their eyes.They would sit and listen to these books if he had to make them, and they would change - or Phoenix would create havoc and do it all himself. He swore to protect this Harry Potter from what was written out to happen.Basically, a reading the book story where Phoenix (a future version of Harry) returns to his past fifth year and lovingly abducts a collection of his family to show them what happens and why it needs to change.
Comments: 55
Kudos: 236





	1. Phoenix's Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I know these are a difficult one to write and keep up on this site - on any sites really, but I wanted to try my hand at it. I'll probably have a link to a google doc with each book chapter, just so you can read it with the book included if you want, otherwise I'll try my best to sum up the parts used.

“Who are you?” The question was asked calmly, but the energy in the room was anything but calm.

At the front of the group were the adults, they had woken and - upon realising that the children were also there, taken the offensive, ready to protect the younger ones in their care. Dumbledore stood centre, his wand trained on the man opposite him. The grandfatherly aura was nowhere to be seen, he was ready to fight if it came to it. By his side stood Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall, both recovering quickly enough to focus their wands on the stranger.

The man they were watching held his hands up, but they didn’t seem to calm with his face masked as it was.

“Who are you?” Snape snapped, repeating Dumbledore.

Yet, the man didn’t listen, he was observing the group beyond the three. A collection of adults were trying to shield the children, but they were all still visible. Sirius Black stood before his godson, face set into a snarl. Remus Lupin was shielding Hermione Granger, his wand raised while he held back his friend with his free hand.

Mrs. Weasley stood in front of her daughter, face grim. Her husband stood in front of their youngest son. Their older sons stood protecting Fred and George Weasley, both who had also raised their wands in preparation.

“I’m not here to hurt you,” the stranger said, knowing he was gravely outnumbered, almost every wand was trained on his being. “I am here to help you.”

“Then why abduct us?” Bill asked, pushing one of the twins back as they tried to step forward.

The stranger considered his words. He knew that there was little he could say to convince them - he _knew_ that he wouldn’t believe it.

“This was the best way we could come up with,” the man said honestly. “Right now, you are all at a critical time. I can give you an unbreakable vow,” the man said and almost at once, the air seemed to ease.

“An unbreakable vow?” Harry said, unable to help himself, and Sirius hissed as the man turned to regard Harry.

“Indeed,” the man said, nodding his head. “One that cannot be broken, if it is broken, the one that swore it dies. If you want to ensure your safety…?” he let the words drift into the silence.

For a moment, nobody moved. Snape stepped forward, he was pale and clearly expecting the worst, but he lowered his wand. The unknown man smiled, although no one could see, and held his hand out.

“Minerva, stay alert,” Dumbledore said gently as he also stepped away from the group. He waited for Snape to take the offered hand before he placed the tip of the wand to the joined hands.

“I shall need a name,” Snape said stiffly.

“I am unable to give it,” the man said honestly. “I go by Phoenix here.”

“We shall find out,” Snape said, but the words seemed to hurt him to say. He kept his focus though, and with a nod from Dumbledore, he spoke. “Will you, Phoenix, protect those in this room from harm in your presence?”

“I will,” Phoenix said, and a flame burst from Dumbledore’s wand to wrap around their joined hands.

“Will you, Phoenix, swear to not follow the Dark Lord in his attempt to harm those in this room?”

“I will,” Phoenix confirmed. Unlike the first ribbon, which had been a fiery red, this one was a deeper red, almost like blood as it wound and linked to the first ribbon.

“And, will you do what is necessary to bring down the Dark Lord?”

The room grew tense and even Dumbledore froze as he stared at the Potion’s master. Phoenix did not pause, he could see the firmness and the certainty in the man’s eyes.

“I will,” he promised. A third ribbon joined the others, winding around Snape and Phoenix’s hands.

Dumbledore pulled his wand away, putting a stop to anything else Snape could pull from the man.

“You didn’t expect me to agree to that one, did you?” Phoenix chuckled darkly, “my whole purpose here is to bring down Voldemort.”

Most of the group flinched.

“You can lower your wands,” Phoenix pointed out, “I can’t kill you without dying myself.”

“That certainly makes us feel better,” Sirius said coldly.

Phoenix regarded him carefully, he knew better than to underestimate Severus Snape. Out of everyone in the room Snape was the deadliest, the one that would fight dirty to protect the people in his care.

“I’m Phoenix,” he said, deciding to ignore Snape for the moment. He was addressing the rest of the room, the younger group were still half-hidden behind the adults. “I am from the future -”

“What?” a few voices said together.

“You can’t mess with time!” Hermione’s shrill voice was loud against the chorus of ‘what’s, but it was Dumbledore and Snape who caught Phoenix’s eye. Both men were assessing him.

“Perhaps this should be discussed privately,” Dumbledore suggested carefully, taking a step forward.

“You won’t like it if I do,” Phoenix warned him.

“It is probably for the best,” Dumbledore pointed out.

“Then I need to talk to the boy,” Phoenix said firmly. “If this is a private matter, Harry Potter is the one I talk with.”

“No,” Sirius said firmly, pushing Harry further behind him.

“Either way, I’ll need to talk to him,” Phoenix said.

“Why?” McGonagall asked, her wand still pointing at the mystery man.

“This is his future, he has the right to tell me to keep it to myself, he has been through enough that he should be the one to make that choice,” Phoenix replied. “After everything he’s faced, I’m not going to baby him and pretend that it won’t impact him.”

“Sirius, let go of me,” Phoenix could hear Harry hiss.

“Pardon me, but I do not feel comfortable with you talking to Mr. Potter,” Dumbledore said, moving to help Sirius block him from view.

“Don’t I get a choice?”

“No,” Sirius said to Harry.

Phoenix rolled his eyes, and in a quick motion, he had pulled the black powder out of his pocket and let it drop to the floor. Instantly, darkness hit and Phoenix pulled his wand out and accioed Harry to him.

“Stay calm,” he said quietly. “If you want to talk, we will, if not, I’ll leave you.”

Harry jerked out of the hold on his arm and Phoenix made no attempt to keep him still. There was a second where they both stood silently, and with a sigh, Phoenix let the powder dissipate with a wave of his hand.

Every wand was pointed at him again.

“Harry move back,” Dumbledore said, his voice firm and commanding.

“I want to hear what he has to say,” Harry said firmly.

“Wonderful!” Phoenix said brightly, “I will return him in the same condition,” he added for the benefit of the adults that were seething, but Phoenix payed them no mind as he gestured for Harry to follow him.

They stepped through a door that appeared out of nowhere, one that would disappear once they entered it - likely scaring the others.

Harry was looking around, eyes moving to each wall and the plain looking chairs that were sat across from each other.

“Where are we?” Harry asked.

“That’s complicated,” Phoenix said honestly, “it took a lot for me to come back here, and it was only because I was allowed, that I can even do this. Technically, we’re in a pocket of time, unchanging the real world, time moves slower here, hopefully when we’re done, barely any time will have passed.”

“Why are you risking this? Bad things happen to people that mess with time.”

Phoenix grinned, Hermione had said that so many years ago. He knew that he needed to show Harry though, and he didn’t want to leave him in the unknown - he had _hated_ being left in the unknown. With a breath, Phoenix lowered his hood, and let the face covering fall.

Harry staggered back, eyes wide.

Green eyes met green eyes, and Harry - if he hadn’t been told how his eyes were his mothers, would have thought that this man was his father. At least for a second. Scrambling for his wand, he pointed it at the impostor.

Phoenix lifted his hands lazily, still grinning. He had known Harry would freak out, it was normal.

“Who are you?” Harry grit out.

“You know -”

“Tell me!” Harry snapped, and a spark jumped from his wand.

“I’m you, from the future,” Phoenix confirmed. “We won, but we lost a lot. I asked for another chance and here I am.”

“Wait - that’s not possible,” Harry said, and his eyes were still hard and untrusting.

“I can prove it,” Phoenix offered, and Harry nodded. “You live with your aunt and uncle, you grew up in a cupboard, ignored and abused - although we tried very hard to avoid that word,” he added quickly, when Harry winced and opened his mouth. “What they do is abuse. You shouldn’t work for food, you shouldn’t be shunned into a single room in the house, and you shouldn’t have been left without any care. They neglected you and they hurt you, no matter how often you convinced yourself that it was justified.”

Harry’s wand arm fell slightly, and he stared, open mouthed at the man in front of him. He hadn’t told anyone - not really - about the Dursley’s actions. He had downplayed it, he knew it was wrong but he didn’t want to risk anyone saying it was normal. He had tried telling people, but no one had cared.

“They lied about your parents,” Phoenix continued, “said they died in a car crash, but Hagrid told you the truth. You never told anyone just how close you were to dying in your second year, and you only told Hermione that you thought you saw your dad save you from the Dementors. Your fourth year -”

“Stop,” Harry whispered. “Just stop.”

“You went through more than you should have,” Phoenix said gently, and he sat. Gesturing across from him, Harry copied him almost unconsciously.

“So you’re … me?”

“A version of you,” Phoenix confirmed.

“How is this possible?” Harry asked, his voice almost pleading.

“That’s what I want to show,” Phoenix side-stepped Harry’s question. “I need your permission though.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s your life as well,” Phoenix grinned a little. “It’s your thoughts and your experience, ones I hope will change, but it’s still the path you were on.”

“How - how much would be shown?” Harry asked, suddenly unsure.

“I have seven books, but I was only going to focus on the last three - with a small bit of the fourth book. So from the return of Voldemort. You are welcome to sit those chapters out, I know it’ll be difficult.”

“But you’ll be there too,” Harry said in an accusatory tone.

“It wasn’t a few months ago for me,” Phoenix reminded him. “There is still so much trauma in that moment for you.”

“How did he die?” Harry suddenly asked, and Phoenix didn’t need him to point out who he was talking about.

“It took a while. I went on a search across the UK to find parts of his sole, just like the diary. We managed to destroy them all, and his spell pretty much ricocheted onto him. Fairly anti-climatic, but it wasn’t an easy battle at all,” Phoenix explained, and Harry was stuck at just how much that weighed on him - the older version of him.

“Who died?” Harry asked slowly, still debating if he wanted to know.

“Too many people,” Phoenix ran a hand over his face. “Do you want to know? I’ll answer any question you ask honestly, at any point.”

Harry swallowed.

“Tell me.”

“Sirius,” Phoenix started, and Harry’s breath hitched, “Remus, Dumbledore, Tonks, Fred, Colin Creevey, Lavender Brown, Dobby and more, those are the ones that really stuck,” and Phoenix’s voice had turned horse.

Harry stared at him in horror.

“I will do everything I can so they don’t die,” Phoenix promised. “You won’t lose them like I did.”

“We need to read these books, don’t we?” Harry asked faintly.

“If that’s ok with you, if you want to skip over Voldemort returning -”

“No,” Harry said firmly, regaining a bit of himself. “If - they need to know. I didn’t tell Dumbledore everything. I couldn’t,” Harry said, and his voice was pained.

“I know,” Phoenix agreed gently. “These books won’t be easy, we can take a break whenever you need to.”

“If I want to know something -”

“I’ll tell you right away,” Phoenix promised. “All you need to do is ask me.”

“Ok,” Harry said. “Let’s -”

“It’ll be ok,” Phoenix reassured him. “Everyone in there cares for you and is on your side.”

“Snape’s there, so I doubt that,” Harry frowned.

“He’s rough, but he does care - in his own way. Slightly,” Phoenix grinned. “He’s important though, it’ll be good for him to hear this.”

“He’s spying, isn’t he?” Harry asked.

“He is,” Phoenix agreed.

“For us?”

“Yes.”

“You sure?”

“Positive,” Phoenix laughed.

“Ok,” Harry nodded.

They both stood up and made their way back towards the door. Stopping at the last second, Phoenix pulled out his wand and waved it over himself. Harry watched as the man changed in front of him. The black hair lightened, turning into a brown, and even his eyes seemed to dull from the bright green that Harry’s were.

“I can get away being someone else now,” Phoenix winked, “they might be suspicious, but it’ll do.”

“Why are you hiding?” Harry asked.

“It’ll ruin the illusion,” Phoenix explained. “The ending is tense, and it’s close, I don’t want them to just assume that you live - call it payback or something,” Phoenix muttered.

“Harry!” Sirius pulled Harry away from Phoenix the moment he had stepped through the reappearing door.

“What did you do?” Remus asked wearily.

“We did not agree on you talking to him,” Dumbledore said, his magic wild and angry around him.

“Luckily I don’t answer to you,” Phoenix said, uncaring of how much Dumbledore was posturing. “I have a chance to change things - one I was granted,” he cut in as several people opened their mouths to tell him that messing with time was bad. “Harry has agreed to this as well, so we’re going to sit down and listen to what happened.”

“No we’re not,” McGonagall cut in.

“Yes, you are,” Phoenix said firmly, and the world around them seemed to change. Each person was pushed back into a seat and the room seemed to spin as they moved to sit in a circle. Phoenix sat across from Harry. On his left was Sirius, Remus, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore, who was sat next to Phoenix. On Harry’s left, were Ron, Hermione, George, Fred, Ginny, Charlie and Bill, who was next to Phoenix.

“Great, now we’re sat comfortably,” Phoenix grinned as the world righted itself. “You are staying in your seats until I am comfortable that we are not going to have any issues.”

“How are you doing this?” Snape asked through gritted teeth.

“I told you, I was given the chance to do this,” Phoenix explained. “There are beings higher than us that agreed to this. You disagreeing won’t change the fact they _want_ this to happen.”

Phoenix stood from his chair and as he stepped into the middle of the circle, a table appeared with a book. Looking beyond that, he waited for Harry’s nod to tap it with his wand.

**_Flesh, Blood and Bone_ **

The book spoke.

“It’s a nifty charm, it’ll read and pause if someone wants to say something,” Phoenix explained.

“What is this?” Dumbledore asked.

“Books about Harry’s life, he agreed to show everyone what really happened when Voldemort returned and then we’ll move on to the final battle between them both,” his voice was stiff. “Things will change, even if I have to be the one to do it all in the background.”


	2. Flesh, Blood and Bone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [For the entire chapter with the book text included, click here. I am unable to add it to the chapter on AO3 due to copy write and I don't want to put the owners of AO3 in any risk](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1_5LMVDdXe1ivQWEWryFYJogXb1f6HbZUeTkuEDFv6z8/edit?usp=sharing)

**Cedric and Harry land, Harry asks where they are.**

Everyone startled, because it was Harry’s voice that spoke. It was slightly tinny and distorted but it was _Harry_.

“This is weird,” Ron said.

Phoenix and Harry both shared a worried look, it wasn’t something the elder man had considered or knew. They would hear Cedric’s last moments.

“You were injured?” Bill asked.

“Spider bite,” Harry explained.

**Harry deduces that they are likely hundreds of miles away from Hogwarts**

“You were definitely right there,” Phoenix muttered, they had gone hundreds of miles to get to the Riddle house.

**Cedric asks if Harry knew the cup was a portkey.**

Harry swallowed thickly as he heard Cedric’s voice, even the older version of himself had his fists clenched tightly.

**Harry replies negatively, asks if this is still part of the task**

“Not at all,” Dumbledore said gravely. The three teachers were pale and grim.

The elder Weasley’s all looked nervous, and their eyes kept making their way over to Harry to remind themselves that he was alright.

 **They get their wands out, Harry feels like they** **’re being watched.**

“You probably were being watched,” Snape pointed out.

Harry seemed to be turning paler as the words continued. Phoenix knew how stubborn he was though, and he didn’t bother to remind him that he could leave.

**A figure appears holding a bundle of robes**

“I don’t like this,” George muttered, both twins grim and serious.

**Harry lowers his wand**

Harry winced, wondering if it had made any difference, if he had been able to help more if he was more alert.

 **Harry** **’s scar hurts a lot when he looks at the bundle**

Dumbledore and Snape both sat forward, while Remus and Sirius both exchanged glances. Harry ignored the others looking over to him, he felt dread build up in his stomach, and he knew it was soon. It had happened quick, but he knew that Cedric died soon. He hadn’t had time to even react after the pain.

**It was agony that he had never felt in his life**

“This isn’t good,” Bill frowned. He hadn’t known Harry as long as the others but he did care about the kid, and Fleur had only positive things to say about him. This had to have been when things had gone silent in the maze - when no one could locate Harry and Cedric, when the air had been thick with worry - just waiting for any sign of life.

Charlie had taken Ginny’s hand - which was shaking.

**His wand slipped from his hand**

Harry winced again, hating the fact he had failed so much in that moment.

**his knees buckled**

If he had just been a little stronger, he thought furiously, he might have been able to do something. Cedric might not have died because of him.

**He was on the ground, unable to see**

Phoenix watched the younger version of himself struggle and he wanted to offer some comfort, but he was having similar thoughts. He had ruminated on this moment for years, how it had seemed to both happen instantly and as though it had lasted a lifetime.

**_‘Kill the spare.’_ **

The room flinched at the voice, cold and high. The adults were looking around at the children, wanting to spare them the pain of even hearing this moment.

Snape watched Harry, how his hands were tightened into fists and how he was blankly staring ahead, unseeing anything.

Phoenix was also pale, he had reacted like the others at the sound of Voldemort’s voice, the memory flashing in front of his eyes and for a second, opposite him, Harry had transformed into Cedric, falling to the floor - even though he hadn’t seen that. He wanted to spare Harry, to spend him out of the room and tell him to ignore what happened - but he couldn’t. _He_ had been through it, as much as Phoenix wanted to protect his younger self, he wouldn’t let himself, not about this.

**_‘Avada Kedavra!’_ **

Sirius and Remus paled at Pettigrew’s voice. They knew Harry had come through it safe, but hearing those words so close to him was horrible, and to hear their past friend say it was too much to believe.

**Something heavy fell to the ground**

No one could say anything, knowing that this heavy object falling had been Cedric. He had been nothing more than an unwanted extra, something disposable to Voldemort.

**Harry opened his eyes to see Cedric dead**

Silence. Even the book paused as everyone digested this information. They had known it had happened, but it was easier to not know the exact happenstance.

**Harry stares at Cedric**

Harry flinched so violently that Sirius reached out to catch him before he fell.

“Why are we hearing this?” Sirius hissed, finding his voice quicker than the others had.

“You need to understand what he went through,” Phoenix said, but his voice was hollow. He tried to unclench his fists, but they wouldn’t move. He felt as though he’d lose control as soon as he relaxed, that he’d cry tears he didn’t think he had, or that he’d do something stupid like telling everyone who he really was. “You’re all still babying him, and that isn’t fair.”

Mrs. and Mr. Weasley both seemed to pale at the implication, but Phoenix hadn’t turned to them.

“I said we could,” Harry whispered, but his voice carried around the circle.

McGonagall covered her mouth, holding a handkerchief in her shaking hand. Even Dumbledore looked melancholy. The Weasley’s were pale, listening in horror at what this boy before them had gone through, and Hermione was almost as pale as everyone else. She seemed horrified, knowing what had happened and how much worse it would get. 

**Harry was pulled up and dragged to a headstone**

Both Remus and Sirius hissed, knowing that this man was their childhood friend.

**The name on the headstone; _TOM RIDDLE_**

Dumbledore lowered his eyes, he had heard from Harry what had happened, but this recounting seemed to be in more depth than Harry had told.

Harry looked over to Phoenix in horror, and without hesitation, he knew what the boy was asking.

“This is what happened, _everything_ ,” he stressed and Harry seemed to pale even more, sinking back into his chair.

**Harry is tied in place**

Remus hissed again, leaning around Sirius for a second to check on Harry.

Mr. Weasley held tight to his wife’s hand as she listened in horror.

 **Harry realises it** **’s Wormtail.**

“Took you a while,” Ron muttered, but Harry didn’t raise to the bait, he just focused his unseeing eyes on the book, and Phoenix knew he was reliving every moment that the book spoke about.

Hermione nudged Ron, silently telling him to stop.

 **Wormtail doesn** **’t reply to Harry’s word**

“Because he’s a fucking coward,” Sirius growled, his hand grasping at his robes.

 **Wormtail** **’s nervous and fumbles with the knots**

Looking back, it was reasonable that Pettigrew had been terrified, but Phoenix held no sympathy for the man, and glancing around the circle, the others seemed to agree. Hate-filled looks were shared along with the panicked, frightened looks about Harry’s fate.

 **Black cloth is pushed into Harry** **’s mouth**

Harry shivered, his tongue running feeling heavy in his mouth. There was a phantom sensation of the cloth, but it wasn’t there. He knew that. He wasn’t there. He was safe.

“What are you doing?” McGonagall snapped as Phoenix pulled out his wand.

With a silent swish, a rush of warmth wrapped around Harry, easing some of the stiffness in his bones. He relaxed a little, blinking at the room and refocusing on Phoenix before he sent a thankful half-smile at the older man.

“Calm yourself, it was just to help him relax. This only happened a few months ago, I’m not horrible enough to just repeat that trauma,” Phoenix snapped. He knew he was being harsh, but his main focus was himself.

“What did you do?” Snape asked, repeating the question his colleague asked.

“A spell that is good for easing anxiety,” Phoenix replied stiffly. “It has the same effect as a weighted blanket, offering comfort and reassurance to the person it is used on. We used it a lot after everything settled.”

The adults in the room exchanged glances, all unfamiliar with such a spell, but Phoenix didn’t allow them the chance to ask questions before he urged the book on.

**Harry could only see in front of him, where Cedric laid**

The younger generation all winced at the reminder, looking at Harry with pity, knowing that he had nothing else but Cedric to look at.

 **Harry** **’s wand is on the ground**

Snape opened his mouth to point out how not-good that was, but quickly stopped himself. A wand wouldn’t have done much against Voldemort, especially in the hands of a fourth-year.

Mrs. Weasley’s hands shook more, and even Mr. Weasley seemed to be shaken and worried.

 **The bundle shifts and Harry doesn** **’t want it to open**

Phoenix shivered, not realising how Sirius caught the movement. He remembered that moment so well, how he had watched in horror when the bundle had been put into the cauldron.

 **A giant snake is slithering around Harry** **’s feet**

The Weasley’s all flinched, while the Hogwarts teachers were able to hide their horror at such a snake being near a student.

**Wormtail brings in a cauldron full of liquid**

“At - at least you’re paying attention, that could save your life,” Remus forced out, hoping that it sounded reassuring.

It didn’t.

**The cauldron is big enough for a person**

Dumbledore managed to suppress the flinch he had, he knew what happened, Harry had told him, but this was too much, he kept thinking that, repeating his horror in his mind. Harry had faced this, he must have been terrified.

**The bundle moves**

Harry grew even paler, the warmth of the charm seemed to be leaving him. The world was growing blurrier and duller. The grey walls seemed to be turning black, dark and suffocating.

**The snake moves out of sight**

Snape breathed a little easier, but just because the snake was out of sight, it didn’t mean that they were safe.

 **Wormtail is told to** **_‘Hurry!’_ **

The voice managed to frighten the group again, and Mrs. Weasley whined behind her hand.

**The cauldron is all ready and the bundle is opened, revealing what is inside**

Phoenix was watching Harry closely, he knew how much he was fighting against the reassurance of the charm, but he didn’t want to overdo it yet. Harry was struggling, stubborn and independent. They hadn’t been used to turning to others for help, and Phoenix wanted to change that as much as he could - even if it was a case of Harry only turning to his older self for aid. He would offer it however he could.

**Creepy-baby-Voldemort is described**

“Oh merlin,” Ron, George, Fred and Mr. Weasley all muttered, while the others looked slightly sicked at the image presented to them.

“It wasn’t pretty,” Harry forced out, trying his best to offer them a smile, but it failed as soon as he pushed it.

“You don’t need to joke,” Sirius told him, wanting nothing more than to pull the teenager close to him. He didn’t feel as though he had that right though.

 **Creepy-baby-Voldemort moves it** **’s arms around Wormtail’s neck,**

Ron shivered violently, and Hermione seemed green. No one was anything less than pale at the thought of this. Even Dumbledore seemed unnaturally pale.

**Wormtail is revolted by Creepy-baby-Voldemort**

“I don’t blame him,” Bill muttered. He was the only one near his normal complexion, but even he seemed horrified. He was trying to run through his experience but nothing was making sense regarding this _thing_. He had never seen or heard of anything like it.

**Harry mentally pleads for Creepy-baby-Voldemort to drown in the cauldron**

Unable to help themselves, everyone was agreeing, hoping that whatever had been put in the cauldron would drown and stop being alive. That this was the end and Harry got away as soon as he could.

**The ritual begins with a bone of father**

Bill took in a breath. _That_ , he had heard of. It was a dark ritual, one that was meant to bring people back to life, to reanimate a corpse and it often went terribly wrong. There was no evidence of it working beyond scripture.

Snape also had turned even whiter, if that had been possible.

**The bone is added and the cauldron liquid turns blue**

“This isn’t good,” Bill muttered, repeating the words to himself until Charlie put a hand on his arm.

“What isn’t good?” he asked.

“Blue means it’s working,” Bill said, there were still two things to do, but blue was the first step.

**Wormtail whimpers**

Bill’s mind had mostly gone blank, focusing so intently on the words that he couldn’t remember the next steps. It was a forbidden ritual, one that he had only read about a few times.

**Ritual continues with Flesh of servant**

Sirius and Remus both winced, even though they didn’t like him, they couldn’t just forget their friend. How he used to be, before he had broken their trust.

**Wormtail cuts his hand off**

McGonagall gasped, as well as Mrs. Weasley. Everyone had lowered their eyes - the adults remembering the younger man as a child, while the children in the room were focused on how much it must hurt.

Harry’s lips were almost blue, and Phoenix knew he might have to step in soon. He seemed to be going into shock, reliving the moment and unable to pull himself away from the memory.

 **Wormtail** **’s hand splashes into the cauldron**

Phoenix and Harry both winced, remembering the splash and their horror at the thought. They hadn’t looked, but their imagination hadn’t been deterred by that fact.

**Harry sees the red light through his eyelids**

Bill shook his head, he didn’t remember what that meant, he couldn’t think clearly when faced with this. It was too much, too disgusting and horrifying. He watched as Charlie pulled Ginny close and held her, she hadn’t protested, which said enough - she was horrified.

The twins were pale, every freckle seeming to jump from their face as they listened in horror. They were pressing their shoulders together, something they had always done to give each other strength and that hint of reassurance when they felt out of sorts.

Ron and Hermione were both gripping the chairs they were on, faces grim and pale. They were scared, but not as shocked at this than the others. It struck Bill as strange, to consider that his youngest brother might be handling this news better than he was.

His mother was holding onto his dad tightly, both seemed to be torn between watching Harry as though he would disappear and looking at the book, as though it would allow them to listen more accurately.

**Wormtail moves in front of Harry**

Sirius’ eyes darkened at the thought of that traitor being so close to Harry.

 **Harry couldn** **’t do anything to stop Wormtail**

Everyone winced at the thought, and Phoenix and Harry both recalled just how helpless they had felt in that moment.

Bill had paled even more at the reminder that blood was used - that blood was used forcibly. Not many rituals wanted blood taken without consent - they tended to be the worst ones, the one that inflicted pain and death on the victim.

 **Only a dribble of Harry** **’s blood is taken**

Even the realisation of how little blood was taken did nothing to ease that worry in Bill. Just a drop could do so much damage in the wrong hands.

**The liquid turns a blinding white.**

Bill couldn’t remember is white was good or bad. The things he read about this ritual had been a while. He remembered the negatives, how it had twisted corpses and made something worse than Inferi.

**Done, Wormtail falls to the floor sobbing**

Neither Sirius or Remus seemed to care at their past friend’s pain. Too focused on how Harry was reacting. They weren’t comforted at how pale and blue he was.

**Harry pleads for Creepy-baby-Voldemort to have drowned again**

Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape all felt somewhat sorry for Harry, how he had been deluding himself, hoping for the best, even though it was unlikely.

Snape didn’t like the boy, but even this was beyond what he wanted him to face, he had tried so hard to keep the stubborn child alive and this was almost the end. How he had even gotten away was a mystery, he was tried and left there like a present for the Dark Lord to enjoy.

**Sparks come from the cauldron, but Harry still pleads mentally**

Harry was frighteningly pale, and Phoenix almost put a stop to the book. He didn’t want to put this boy through too much, not yet, not like this. It wasn’t fair on him at all. Phoenix himself, felt sickened and shaky at the memory being brought up. He wanted his own family around him, wanted to feel their comfort and assurance that things were safe and alright - but he had given that up to make things right.

He resolved to keep an eye on Harry, hoping that a natural stop happened soon enough for him to take a break. It was easier to push back his own horror at the thought of how recent it was for his younger self.

**But alas, Voldemort stands and requests to be robed**

Voldemort’s voice cut through the room, and everybody shivered at the tone. This man was deadly and back.

Bill couldn’t believe the most recent use of this ritual being documented as working. He - and many others he had worked with, had assumed that it was an old tale twisted into something more than it had ever been.

**Lord Voldemort had risen again.**

Mrs. Weasley and McGonagall both covered their mouths again, too terrified to even think. Snape sat, pale and straight in his seat, unwilling to show any other sigh of weakness.

**_Next Chapter. The Death Eaters_ **

Phoenix waved his hand the the book stopped talking. He waited for someone to say something - anything at all.

Nothing came.

“Harry,” he said, trying to pull the boy out of his memories, but it only caught the attention of everyone else rather than the boy himself.

“Leave him alone,” Ron snapped.

“Why are you doing this to him?” Hermione’s voice said just as harshly.

“I’ve told you,” Phoenix tried, but he knew it was helpless, they were just trying to protect their friend, and he couldn’t fault them at all for it. “Harry!” Phoenix said louder, but still, he didn’t respond. Hating himself for what he was about to do, Phoenix steeled himself before snapping the word, “Boy!” it was a dirty way to quickly get his attention, but Uncle Vernon had ingrained it so tightly that it had to work.

At once, Harry straightened up and focused, albeit confused.

“Are you alright?” Phoenix asked, and Harry nodded.

“Do you want to step out, or take a break?” he continued, but Harry shook his head.

“Let’s get it over with,” he forced the words out.

“Harry, we don’t need to -” Dumbledore started, but Phoenix cut him off.

“Whatever you decide,” he promised. “Does anyone else want to say anything or take a break right now?” he added to the room, but everyone still seemed mostly shocked and scared.


	3. The Death Eaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [For the entire chapter with the book text included, click here. I am unable to add it to the chapter on AO3 due to copy write and I don't want to put the owners of AO3 in any risk](https://docs.google.com/document/d/17ZIAWrgQmKJ3Eiu_eJmhLTBKmmuBvf1jlAQ47JgjCUI/edit?usp=sharing)

**_The Death Eaters_ **

The book continued in the silence of the room. At once, everyone’s eyes shot to the book.

**Voldemort**

A large group of the people flinched as Voldemort’s name was spoken.

**Voldemort caresses himself with spider-line fingers**

Ron shivered, imagining how that might have looked, Voldemort’s hands and fingers wandering over his own body, the imagery of large pale spiders wasn’t a pleasant one at all.

**The giant snake is circling Harry and hissing**

Snape’s complexion seemed to pale again. The Dark Lord had always appreciated theatrics, and snakes were something he enjoyed using to scare his prey, to make them uneasy and bring forward that fear. Lately, he offered to feed his prey to the snake he had collected, and it certainly was big enough to swallow someone.

**Voldemort uses his wand and throws Wormtail against the same headstone where Harry** **’s tied**

Hermione and Mrs. Weasley whined slightly at the thought of Harry being hurt by Wormtail being thrown, while Sirius and Remus both seemed to look murderous.

**Voldemort turns his attention to Harry, laughing**

Phoenix and Harry both could hear that laugh in their mind as they revisited the whole scene. Wormtail had been defeated, almost accepting his own demise.

Harry shivered at the thought of it, the laugh ringing in his ears.

**Wormtail begs Voldemort to help him, but Voldemort only wants him to hold out his arm**

Voldemort’s voice caused everyone to shiver again, hearing him speak was unsettling, even if he wasn’t in front of them.

**Wormtail does, but Voldemort laughs and says his other arm**

Even noticed Harry wince at the laugh, and they couldn’t help but shift uncomfortably themselves.

Most of the adults felt it was unnecessary to subject Harry to these events again, to have him listen and relive it so vividly, even Snape felt that it was a little much when Harry would flinch and stare unseeingly ahead.

Sirius had given up on his attempt to hold back, he had stood up, briefly surprised at being able to, before he moved behind Harry, a hand on his shoulder, hoping that it would help ground him a little more and he wouldn’t continue to just float away into the nothingness he seemed to be.

Phoenix was only a little jealous watching them.

**Harry sees the dark mark tattooed onto Wormtail** **’s forearm**

Snape’s left hand twitched, but he hid his reaction well, letting it go mostly unnoticed.

**Voldemort wonders who will return and touches the mark, turning it from red to black**

Snape remembered the searing pain that it had brought, and he had turned to tell Dumbledore. They both had panicked a little when Harry had disappeared from the maze, but when the mark burnt, there had been no doubt at what had happened. He knew that Harry had been taken, and he had almost gone to him - but Dumbledore had held him back.

**‘How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it? And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?’ he asks**

Snape knew that only a few stayed away, and he was part of that number. It had been an additional risk, one that he almost paid for with his life.

Hermione was shaking, eyes wide and fear clear on her face. Harry had told her and Ron just how many people were there, how many were named, and exchanging a look with Ron, they weren’t sure how Harry escaped without more injuries.

The rest of the Weasley’s were all listening hard, hands tight around either their chair or whoever they had reached out to grab.

Remus and McGonagall were trying to listen to the events with a stony expression, but they were showing the same horrified reactions as the others, eyes wide and white knuckles as they listened.

**He turns his attention back to Harry, smiling**

“Shit,” Ron muttered, and no one mentioned his language, his mother barely looked over to him.

**He tells harry that he is on the remains of his father, a muggle - just like Harry** **’s mother**

“She was not a muggle,” Remus added quietly, and a few of the adults nodded in agreement, but his words fell quiet again.

**He compares Lily** **’s death to protect Harry to his own father being useful in death**

Dumbledore lowered his eyes again, there had been no real question that Tom had killed his father, but the confirmation from the man himself seemed like a greater loss, mainly due to the lack of empathy that he held. He hadn’t listened to Voldemort brag about his kills, even through Snape’s recounting.

The Weasley’s all had sent a fleeting look over to their parents, unable to even bring themselves to imagine a similar situation where they had even tried to kill their father. It was unthinkable - and this monster had done it.

**Voldemort talks about his father, how his mother had tricked him and how his father didn** **’t like magic**

Harry and Phoenix felt a dread of cold begin to stir in their stomaches, Phoenix had to remind himself that it was understandable for Tom Riddle Senior to not like magic, not after his experience. The Dursley’s didn’t have that experience, not at the beginning. He made a mental note to talk to Harry about that, to point out that these similarities are not all that mattered. Harry was so much better than Tom Riddle.

Sirius’ hand tightened on Harry’s shoulder, he could feel the tension there, how tightly wound the teenager was.

**‘Listen to me, reliving family history … Why, I am growing quite sentimental …’ Voldemort says quietly**

Dumbledore had been surprised at just how much Voldemort had revealed to Harry. He wouldn’t often talk of his past, or his family. Perhaps he had seen something within Harry that reminded him of himself.

“Why do villain’s always monologue?” Fred asked weakly.

“It makes them feel special,” Remus replied, his voice was almost as hoarse and quiet as Fred’s had been.

**Voldemort adds that his true family is returning and people apparate in, seeming shocked at Voldemort** **’s presence.**

“They didn’t expect him to come back,” Dumbledore explained needlessly. “After he disappeared, many of his followers did what they need to in order to stay out of Azkaban. If they thought he would return, they likely would have held onto his ideologies.”

**A Death Eater fell to their knees, crawling to kiss Voldemort** **’s robes, proclaiming him master**

Almost all of the younger of the group had their lips curl in disgust at the thought of such a display. They couldn’t imagine following someone this much - it was demeaning and humiliating to think of kissing the hem of someone’s robes.

**The others do the same, and they call stand to form a circle, leaving gaps, but Voldemort doesn** **’t expect more to join**

“There are a great few of his followers that fell during the last rising of Voldemort,” Dumbledore explained. “Others are in Azkaban, his current numbers are lesser, and he knows that.”

“Is that why he’s hiding?” Hermione asked the headmaster, the trio had wondered and tried to figure out just what was keeping him quiet, and this would explain it in some way.

“I believe it is part of the reason,” Dumbledore nodded.

Hermione settled back into her seat, slightly thoughtful. She was trying her best to avoid falling into her fear, she knew Harry was safe, and that he survived this encounter - but it was still scary to think about.

**Something like wind blew around the group, even though there was no wind**

“He does like his theatrics,” Snape mumbled, sneering as everyone turned to face him.

“Says Snape,” George muttered to Fred, who only offered a bit of a grin. They weren’t feeling up to joking and laughing just yet, not when Harry was in such danger.

**Voldemort welcomes the group, but claims he can smell guilt on them**

“This won’t go well,” Bill muttered to himself.

Ginny winced, and Charlie pulled her closer, trying to ease the shivering she had.

She couldn’t stop being her Tom, and the image of him twisted into what was being described. He had talked of guilt to her, how she was needlessly guilty, too eager to take on the pain of others and drown herself so others could swim onwards.

Bill shared a look with Charlie, both somewhat confused at how their stubborn, strong-headed sister was turned into this. She never reacted like this, not that they had ever seen.

**The group shivers and seems to want to step back**

“Stepping back would show guilt,” Sirius mumbled, and Harry nodded, having caught the words.

Harry remembered feeling the dread, the anger rolling of Voldemort and how everyone seemed to just seem horrified at his return.

**Voldemort asks why none of them had gone to look for the one their swore eternal servitude**

“No one wanted to believe that he was still truly alive,” Snape whispered, ignoring how most of the others turned to stare at him. Snape had talked to a few of the older crowd - in hushed whispers as they asked each other if what he had said was true, if the Dark Lord had managed to become immortal. No one that stayed out of Azkaban wanted to believe it.

**Voldemort muses that they must have believed he was truly gone, so they slipped back into society, pleading innocence**

“Some of the ones in Azkaban believed it,” Sirius said, “heard them begging, saying they learnt their lesson.”

“A lot of people renounced him when they had the chance,” Dumbledore added. “It was easier to blend in and work in the shadows of the ministry rather than be subjected to the horrors of the Dementors.”

“They all should have been sent there, no matter what,” Charlie said, but no one else agreed.

“Not everyone joined on their own accord,” Mr. Weasley pointed out. “Families would push their children into it -”

“Like mine,” Sirius said. “My mother wanted us to join, talked about it everyday, probably continued after I left - most likely did,” he added, thinking of his brother and how he had given his life to Voldemort’s reign.

**He continues** **‘asking why they did not consider how far he had taken to defeat death’**

“But you can’t defeat death,” Hermione said, her voice quiet, almost hesitant. “Can you? It isn’t possible.”

“Voldemort did a great deal of unimaginable things,” Dumbledore said sadly. “Some that shouldn’t be thought of by children.”

“Death is something that most cannot avoid, but people try,” Phoenix said, cutting Dumbledore off, and ignoring Mrs. Weasley’s glare. “Rituals can prolong a person’s life, just as unicorn blood and the philosophers stone can, but ultimately, death will collect those that defy him. Only those connected to death itself can defeat him, in the sense that Tom Riddle desired.”

“What does that mean?” Hermione asked, leaning forward, her hesitance lost.

“It’s difficult to explain beyond that, but these books might do that job for me, if you’re willing to wait until the end? The theory of it is explained at least,” Phoenix admitted, a wry grin as he watched his younger friend try to figure out the puzzle laid ahead of him.

“You speak of death as though it’s a person,” Bill said.

“Who can say it isn’t?” Phoenix asked the curse breaker.

Bill fell silent, pondering along with Hermione. Dumbledore also seemed to be considering the words that had been spoken with great interest.

**‘The Death Eaters had seen proof of his power and how he was mightier than all wizards’**

“He wasn’t!” McGonagall snapped, “he was never mightier than any living wizard, that arrogant -”

“Minerva,” Dumbledore stopped her.

**‘Perhaps the Death Eaters believed a baby could be stronger, and they all decided to trust the mudblood loving Dumbledore’**

A few people in the room growled at Voldemort’s use of Mudblood, even Snape seemed unhappy with the use of the word.

Phoenix tried to recall a time he had seen the word used around Snape in his past, but it wouldn’t come to him, he couldn’t think of a single instance, and he felt as though he would have recalled that angered glare.

**One Death Eater collapses forward, begging for forgiveness, but Voldemort just turns the wand on him;** **‘** **_Crucio!_ ** **_’_ **

Once again Harry flinched so violently that he might have fallen from his chair if Sirius hadn’t steadied him with his hand on his shoulder.

Phoenix knew that Harry was recounting his experience with the spell, how it had been agonising and torturous to be held under the spell, how he had screamed involuntary from the pain of it.

Phoenix swallowed thickly, he had thought he had moved past this moment in his life. He expected the final battle to be the time that he struggled to hide how he felt, not now. It didn’t bode well for future moments.

**Harry mentally pleads for someone to hear the screams and send the police, to let anyone appear to help him**

Mrs. Weasley had tears in her eyes as she stared at Harry, and there was little her husband could do to ease her pain. He rubbed her back, but he was just as distraught. He had come to think of Harry as one of the family, and he did care for the boy. Harry had always been kind and patient with Arthur, explaining what he could of the muggle world without any eye rolling or exasperation. He didn’t want anything to happen to the boy.

McGonagall was almost in the same state as Molly Weasley, watching Harry with a sense of fear that the boy would disappear and be returned to Voldemort’s grasp.

**Voldemort says that he does not forgive or forget**

“He’s not going to kill them, right?” Charlie asked, he had heard the stories of how ruthless Voldemort could be, how his own followers would appear dead without anybody coming forward to claim self-defence.

“With his numbers so low, it isn’t smart,” Snape answered before Dumbledore could.

**He wants thirteen years** **’ repayment before any forgiveness is granted.**

“I -” Ginny started and then paused. Charlie nudged her, giving her a small grin as she looked, silently telling her it was ok. “I can understand that, but it’s not realistic, is it? Thirteen years, he has to know people would fight him.”

“Voldemort thinks he is above those around him,” Dumbledore said softly, and Phoenix listened to the man intently. “He believes that he is the best, and that no one could overpower him.”

“It’s why he took the boy,” Phoenix added, unable to bring himself to say _‘Harry’_ , “he had overpowered him and showed the world that Voldemort was not necessarily the best wizard around. If a child could defeat him, then people are less likely to feel afraid. If he then manages to defeat the child himself, he regains that power and that fear.”

“Precisely,” Dumbledore nodded.

“By escaping, some doubt was still left in these followers. They believe the fundamentals of what they are told, but they know that their _master_ ,” he sneered. “Is nothing more than a man.”

“But surely him coming back to life worked in his favour,” Remus said, looking over to Phoenix.

“It did,” Phoenix agreed, but his eyes drifted over to Harry. “Especially to those that figured out how he managed it - well, those that weren’t disgusted with his methods.”

“I think that is enough,” Dumbledore said firmly, watching Phoenix carefully.

**Voldemort tells Wormtail that be deserves the pain for abandoning him, and that he knows that, that Wormtail accepts the pain**

“He’s such a gaslighter,” Hermione grumbled.

“He has a point, he only returned because he was scared of Remus and Sirius,” Ron told her.

**Wormtail agrees, but Voldemort does point out that he had helped return his body.**

“He just doesn’t care, does he?” Charlie frowned.

“Of course he doesn’t,” Snape said harshly. “He wants power, and they are nothing but playthings.”

“Severus,” McGonagall hissed. “Mr. Weasley, he is not known for showing kindness, even to those that follow him.”

**Voldemort rewards his helpers, and he makes a metal hand for Wormtail, strong and silver**

Remus and Sirius both exchanged a glance, warning each other not to go near him, not with such a deadly hand attached to his person.

**Wormtail scrambles forward, kissing the hem of Voldemort** **’s robes**

Fred shivered, just imagining it, the robes had been pulled along the ground in a graveyard, why anyone would kiss them mystified him.

**‘May your loyalty never waver again, Wormtail,’**

“He’s done something to the hand, hasn’t he?” Bill frowned.

“He may not have,” McGonagall said.

Bill hummed, the way Voldemort worded it seemed strange, but perhaps that was the way he talked.

**Voldemort continues to agree his followers;** **‘Lucius … your exploits at the Quidditch World Cup were fun,**

“I knew it was him,” Ron hissed, and Mr. Weasley also seemed angered at the reveal.

“He was the lead in the torture?” Bill frowned, leaning forward. He remembered some of the stories that his parents had tried to keep from him, the details on the ones that were tortured and hurt. He had only been young but they left their mark. He couldn’t help but dread the beginning of it again, how eager they were to leave their victims broken in plain sight to be found.

**Lucius promises that had he seen any signs, he would have been at Voldemort** **’s side**

“That’s a lie,” Snape mused.

“He gave me that diary,” Ginny snapped, glaring at the Potions Master.

“But he didn’t truly want the Dark Lord to return, he enjoys pulling the strings behind the Minister too much to eagerly follow someone so quickly,” Snape explained. “He didn’t know the extent of the diary, not until it had already occurred.”

“That doesn’t make it right,” Ron growled.

“No, it doesn’t,” Phoenix agreed, cutting in before Snape could rile the children up more. “Lucius is a despicable man, there’s no denying that. He has done a great deal of horrible things, and he’s hurt so many people,” he continued, looking at both Ron and Ginny. “I am sorry he hurt you, even if he didn’t understand, he knew something would happen, and that’s enough to say he was the evil person.”

**‘And yet you ran from my Mark,’ and Lucius stops talking abruptly.**

“He didn’t expect him to know that,” Remus pointed out.

“No, he probably hoped that no one noticed,” George agreed.

**Voldemort continues and stops at a gap in the circle** **‘The Lestranges should stand here,’**

“Thankfully they’re locked up,” Mr. Weasley said, remembering how evil they had been.

**Voldemort talks about how they** **’ll rejoin when Azkaban is broken open,**

“They can’t break into Azkaban, can they?” Charlie asked, looking at each of the adults in the room.

Phoenix refused to meet his gaze. Clearly, he had arrived before this happened, he wasn’t entirely sure just when in Harry’s fifth year he had appeared, but it seemed to be before the Christmas time, before Arthur had been bitten and Harry had been forced into Occlumency.

“It is possible,” Dumbledore said gravely, and everyone sat in horrified silence as they considered that possibility.

**The Dementors will join as natural allies, he continues**

“They’d join anyone that let them have free reign,” McGonagall said with disgust. “Why they still use them I don’t know.”

“It is not easy to defeat a Dementor,” Snape pointed out. “They obey when they have their food source, and the ministry provide them that.”

**the banished giants too**

“We are trying to avoid that,” Dumbledore said softly. “They are difficult to sway, but hopefully it will work in our favour.”

**Voldemort continues until he gets to Macnail,** **‘destroying dangers beasts for the ministry’**

“He should never have had that job,” Mrs. Weasley huffed, still pale and trembling, but her anger was coming back to her.

“He was one of the first ones to volunteer,” Remus explained, “they liked that level of devotion,” he sneered.

**Then; Crabbe and Goyle, who bow clumsily, muttering dully.**

“No surprise they’re just like their children,” Ron huffed quietly.

**And then Nott, who promise to be his most faithful - but Voldemort cuts him off**

“He doesn’t want them to grovel, not right now,” Charlie frowned.

“Probably wants to wait until he’s proven he’s better,” Bill said, thinking back to what Phoenix had said about using Harry to prove a point.

“Not in front of company,” George muttered darkly.

“Wouldn’t make a good impression,” Fred agreed.

**He had reached the largest gap, looking at it as though he could see people standing there.**

“Tom did always have a good memory,” McGonagall said, recalling her past with the man.

**Six missing Death Eaters, three dead, one too cowardly to return - he** **’ll pay**

“That would be Karkaroff,” Mr. Weasley explained for his own children. “He disappeared during the task -”

“When the Dark Lord called for people to return,” Snape cut in. He had seen the panic in the man, how he had turned to stare at Snape, shook his head and left as quickly as he could, almost running.

**One who is thought to have turned against Voldemort - who will be killed**

Snape did his best to not give into the shiver that wanted to take over his body. That was him, and he could see Dumbledore’s glance out of the corner of his eye.

It had been a close call, and Snape had a thousand possible plans that all were ready to face whatever was thrown at him. Snape hadn’t expected it to be easy.

**And finally, the most trusted Death Eater.** **’ The others shift, looking at each other**

“No doubt wondering who it was that returned to him,” Sirius said, his voice sounded hollow, and strained, and his hand was tight on Harry’s shoulder, and the colour had seemed to recover to the teen.

**This Death Eater is at Hogwarts and is the reason Harry Potter joined the rebirthing party.**

“As if he had a choice,” Ginny said with a curled lip.

Charlie squeezed his arm around Ginny, manging to pull some of the tension out of her body with the move. He slumped against her brother, feeling exhausted. So many memories were being brought up by this story, Voldemort still talked like his younger self - perhaps the version of Tom Riddle that she met had truly be him.

**He jokes that Harry is the guest of honour.** **’**

“Guest of honour, my ass,” Bill grumbled, sending another glance over to Harry. He wasn’t as pale as he had been in the previous chapter, but he was still a few shades lighter than he typically was.

Phoenix was glad for the colour slowly returning to Harry, but he knew it wasn’t likely to last until the book had moved back to Hogwarts. He just hoped that the others cutting in would help keep his mind away from the flashbacks that were no doubt haunting him.

**Lucius asks what miracle Voldemort did to return**

“Why is he speaking up?” Charlie asked, looking towards his dad, but it was Snape that answered him.

“He had an idea of how the Dark Lord stayed alive.”

“So he just wanted to know if he was right?” Bill asked, a hint of disgust in his voice.

“Of course,” Fred cut in.

“Not like he wants to give Harry more time,” George added.

“I doubt that Lucius would try to give him more time,” Mr. Weasley said, suddenly feeling weary.

**Voldemort says that the story starts and ends with Harry.**

**Harry** **’s scar hurts intensely as Voldemort focuses on him again**

Sirius’ hand squeezed Harry’s shoulder, his face had turned pale. Despite knowing that Harry came out safely, he was scared for his godson.

Remus was almost as pale as his friend as he pictured Voldemort so close to Harry.

**Voldemort explains that Lily had managed to create a protection he hadn** **’t been able to foresee, and thus he couldn’t touch Harry**

“Good,” Hermione said stiffly.

**‘I can touch him now.’**

**Voldemort presses his finger against Harry** **’s cheek**

Almost everybody in the room glared towards the book.

Harry shivered, staring blankly ahead. Even Phoenix had a similar shiver crawl up his back that he had to fight to hold back. It had been a bizarre moment, one that stuck with him - perhaps because of the level of pain he had been under at the time. There was something so sinister about Voldemort coming that close and just simply touching his cheek.

**Harry** **’s head bursts with pain and Voldemort laughs quietly in his ear**

“I really don’t like hearing this,” McGonagall whispered to herself, and Snape turned to her for a second, holding himself back from commenting.

“He sounds creepy - more so than normal,” George defended his words quickly.

Ginny shivered more, her eyes darting to Harry. George had been right, there was a creepy undertone, and Ginny had a sense of Tom laughing at her. Towards the end of her first year, she would sometimes hear that laughter, but she had ignored it, explained it away. It had seemed to echo from inside her own mind, chilling her core.

**Voldemort admits he miscalculated and his curse rebounded to him**

“So You-Know-Who survived the killing curse too?” Fred asked.

“It seems that way,” Dumbledore nodded.

“It’s more complicated than that,” Phoenix cut in, refusing to allow the half-truths be shared and believed without thought. “Voldemort had taken steps to stay tethered to life.”

**Voldemort talks about how he was less than a spirit, and how he didn** **’t know what he was, but he brings up his goal to conquer death again**

Hermione opened her mouth, but Phoenix’s words from earlier stopped her for making a comment. Surely, it wasn’t possible - but he had managed to come back after being defeated. There had to be something missing from the equation that they didn’t know about, something that kept him alive beyond his defeat.

**Voldemort talks about how powerless he was having to wait for someone to help, how he went abroad to hide from the Aurors still searching for him**

“He left England?” Ron asked, surprised.

“It was safer for him,” Mr. Weasley told his son. “Away from where the most eyes were searching for him.”

“It was a smart choice,” Remus added in, “he didn’t leave here often, so we were mostly certain that he would have used one of his usual hiding spots if he had managed to slip away.”

“Alas, we were unable to find him, and we had come to the conclusion that the fight was, truly over with,” Dumbledore said grimly. “There were rumours, ones that seemed likely, but we were unable to follow them and keep things safe for the people here.”

**He sometimes inhabited animals – snakes being his preference**

“Big surprise there,” George muttered.

**Four years ago, Voldemort tells them how a teacher came across him**

Dumbledore lowered his head slightly. Quirrell had been the one to ask to take a year off to experience the world before he had returned, deciding to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. It had been a surprise, but he hadn’t been in any real position to turn the man away from the job. His change in demeanour had also been a surprise, Quirrell had always been somewhat nervous, but upon his return, it had worsened.

**He tells them how he didn** **’t manage to get the Philosopher’s Stone, thanks to Harry Potter**

“Why did he admit that to everyone?” Harry asked, looking at Phoenix. His eyes looked only half-aware of his surroundings, but he had engaged more than he had in a while.

“By admitting it, he would have made your defeat more powerful to him,” Phoenix said, he didn’t intend it to be harsh, but Harry still fell back against his chair.

“It’s so they think he’s more powerful, isn’t it?” Bill said.

Phoenix nodded. He couldn’t pull his eyes away from Sirius and Harry. It was so simple, merely a hand on the shoulder, but the last time Phoenix could remember this action being done to him so clearly, it was when he was recounting what had happened in the graveyard. He wasn’t jealous of his past self, but he did miss his own Sirius. He missed what could have been and how quickly he had lost the man.

**Voldemort tells them how he was even weaker when he left the servants body**

The younger generation all shook their heads, thinking along the same lines, at how it was better that Voldemort had been weaker back then, that he should have stayed that way.

**He returned to his hiding place, which was perhaps his darkest hour**

“If only it stuck,” Fred grumbled.

“He could have stayed in his darkest hour, that would have suited us all perfectly,” George told his twin quietly.

Ginny overheard the two, and smiled to herself, enjoying their antics, they would always manage to lift her spirits when she felt bad.

**Voldemort tells them how he had given up hope, and a few Death Eaters shifted uncomfortably.**

“Guilty conscious there,” Charlie said, and he shared a look with his father, and there was an unspoken common thought between them.

Mr. Weasley held his wife, her shaking had stopped and he was sure that the trembling lip had eased and that she was composing herself through this horror. He didn’t doubt that there would be more challenge times, he didn’t know the full story of what had happened between Harry and Voldemort, but he knew it hadn’t been easy. He had seen a renewed sense of confidence in the known Death Eaters already, even in the few months, they were strutting as if they owned the Ministry.

**Then, a year ago, Wormtail appeared, driven to him by his friends**

“We should have killed him,” Sirius hissed, but he noticed Harry wince. Taking care, Sirius unclenched his hand, rubbing against the indents he had left.

“It would have given us a few more years,” Remus sighed.

**Wormtail had been helped by the rats, for which he as an affinity with**

“He always did,” Remus shook his head. “Understands them easier in his rat form.”

“It’s normal, I understood her cat too,” Sirius said, nodding over to Hermione, “and the dogs I came across.”

**One night, Wormtail stopped by an inn and stumbled across Bertha Jorkins**

“Poor Bertha,” Mr. Weasley sighed. They had all come to the conclusion that Bertha had gotten into some serious trouble and possible gotten hurt but hearing the truth had been harder than he had imagined. She had been a bit of a mess, but she was kind and adored by most that knew her.

**Wormtail managed to convince Bertha to join him for a stroll**

“Why would she do that?” Ron asked, sharing a disgusted look with Sirius, who had only shook his head.

“She might not have remembered him,” Remus said, but he looked tired and sad as well. He hadn’t spoken to the lady that often either, but he had heard of her, how kind she was - although a bit of a gossiper. Other than her desire for gossip, there had been no bad words spread about her.

**He overpowered her and he brought her to Voldemort who persuaded her**

“I’m sure he’s just the most persuasive person alive,” Hermione muttered, her anger and worry combining to make her feel on edge and ready to snap at whatever was in front of her.

“His persuasion is typically torturous,” Remus said blandly, and Hermione winced at the thought of it. She wasn’t naive enough to think it didn’t happen, but she hadn’t thought of what type of torture they would use against someone.

**She told him many things, once he broke the memory charm, damaging her body and mind**

“Oh no,” Mrs. Weasley and McGonagall said, covering their mouths. They both knew Bertha more than those younger than them. They had often gossiped with the lady sometimes, it had always been fun to sit and talk about everything happening around them. To think that her mind had been damaged so much was a horrible thought.

**Voldemort disposed of her after that**

“That poor lady,” Bill shook his head.

“She didn’t deserve that at all,” Mrs. Weasley said, her eyes a little red. She had hoped to catch up with Bertha when they had the chance, but it seemed like it really wouldn’t happen. Molly had been holding onto hope that she would appear and have an outrageous tale to tell.

**Voldemort talks about how Wormtail was not good to possess, and how he had planned his rebirth with spells of his own invention**

“He created his own spells?” Hermione asked.

“A few of them,” McGonagall answered. “The Dark Mark is something of his own creating, as well as a few of the spells he had used to torture some of his victims in the past war.”

“It seems like he’s been dabbling in healing magic,” Remus frowned.

“This isn’t healing magic,” Snape and Bill said firmly.

“What is it?” Ginny asked, leaning across Charlie to look at her eldest brother.

“Dark magic,” Bill said. “Rituals that are only extending his life. What he just did has not been known to have worked in centuries, normally it brings forward twisted Inferi.”

**He created a potion with unicorn blood and snake venom**

“Snake venom? Does that help in any way?” Fred asked.

“With the correct ingredients, even the deadliest of poisons can be used in a beneficial way,” Snape said smoothly, his voice like silk. “Snake venom is typically simpler than other poisons to neutralise.”

George nodded, the twins had been working with some of the weaker poisons, but Doxy venom was vastly different to a huge snake.

**He says that he knew that Dumbledore would had he Philosopher's stone destroyed.**

“That I did,” Dumbledore nodded. “It was the best decision, and Nicholas agreed.”

**So instead, Voldemort used dark magic - the potion with flesh of the servant, his fathers bone - which meant they had to return to this home, and blood of the enemy, and Wormtail wanted to use anyone** **’s blood, but Voldemort wanted Harry’s to help give him that same protection that Lily had given the boy**

It was strange for Phoenix to hear this speech yet again, he had forgotten the intricacies of it, and how he had clearly deemed Harry Potter a greater risk than even he had. Phoenix had never truly believed that he would be able to out match Voldemort, not truly. It had been luck even at the end, but clearly Voldemort had doubted himself..

The words were also spinning around Harry’s head, Voldemort’s voice so clear and loud as he spoke. He couldn’t bring himself to say anything, the memory so vivid and clear in front of his eyes.

**But Voldemort knew that Harry was too protected, better than Harry even knew and that Dumbledore had protected him for as long as he was in his relatives care**

“How did he know that?” McGonagall asked, leaning around Snape to stare at Dumbledore. “How could he have possible known that?”

Dumbledore sighed, suddenly looking much older than he normally did.

“It is possible the he had followed Harry back to his home through Quirinus,” Dumbledore pondered, but he too was somewhat surprised. When had Voldemort attempted to harm Harry. It is possible, of course, the Tom Riddle had understood what had happened after the event with Quirinus Quirrell and the Philosopher’s stone, and Dumbledore knew better than to doubt his abilities.

“Quirrell wasn’t possessed the first time Harry met him,” Phoenix said, and Harry lifted his head to stare at his older self.

“What do you mean?” his voice was almost a croak, and he had to clear his throat half way through his question.

“When you met him, you shook his hand, didn’t you?” Phoenix prompted, only remembering himself because of the books. When the information had been written out, he had been given a refresher on the contents, the memories replaying before him.

“I might have?” Harry frowned.

“You did,” Phoenix assured him. “If he was possessed, you wouldn’t have been able to.”

“I feel like we’re all missing something,” Fred drawled, and everyone but Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore seemed confused.

**He had thought of the World Cup, but there were too many Aurors, and then Harry would be back at school, so how could he take him?**

Harry shivered, the momentary break in tension broken, and his body was tensing once again under Sirius’ hand on his shoulder. It was coming soon, he knew it, and he hoped that he was prepared for the moment - for hearing Voldemort’s voice say it.

**Using the knowledge he had found, his servant worked to make it all work, and now, Harry is here**

**Turning back to Harry, Voldemort raised his want;** **_‘Crucio!’_ **

“No!” several voices said, ranging from a horrified yell to a barely audible whisper.

Harry heard none of them. He had flinched at the word, phantom pain wrecking his body, even though nothing had truly happened. He could feel his bones twisting and burning inside of him, even though he was still sat perfectly still. He could hear his own screams in his ears, but no sound passed by his lips. He was perfectly still, barely held in his chair by Sirius’ hand. He just wanted to float away into the room, let himself be overwhelmed with the pain that was threatening to take over him.

Phoenix’s hands were clenched, shaking at his sides, but no one seemed to notice how pale he had turned. He was staring at his younger self, almost seeing the scene play out in front of his own eyes. Sirius’ hand transforming into twisted ropes, holding Harry in place as he writhed and screamed.

Shaking his head, Phoenix managed to break the illusion that his brain had cast, and he saw how pale and sickened the room seemed to be. Ron and Hermione were pale but sat ridged, refusing to look a their friend, or anyone else. Harry had told them what had happened, but only recently.

The twins looked both murderous and terrified, their eyes would move between Harry and Dumbledore, only briefly pausing over Phoenix’s place in the room. Ginny seemed shaken, clenching onto Charlie’s arm, nails dug into his skin, but he paid no mind. Charlie was staring at the book, his mouth open in shock, just as Bill was, but Bill couldn’t help but think back to his past experience with some of the nastier curses he had come across. None as painful as curcio, but still bad enough that it made people collapse to the floor and scream for any help possible.

Sirius’ grip on Harry’s shoulder was once against stiff and unforgiving. He had seen how shaken Harry had been, but he had foolishly hoped that it had been from shock. He was now cursing himself, he had known what the aftereffects of curcio looked like, and he hadn’t even asked Harry if it had happened. It had been like he didn’t care.

Remus was mentally being as harsh to himself as Sirius had been, asking why he hadn’t bothered to ask how Harry was in the summer, or even demanding to see him after the third task, before he had been given his own mission to complete for Dumbledore. He should have asked, especially when Harry had seemed angry and hurt.

Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley were both holding each other tightly. They were stone-faced, angry and scared but refusing to show their feelings. They hadn’t allowed themselves the chance to really consider what had happened, only remembering how pale and shaky Harry had been when he had returned to them. How he only settled when he had been given a Dreamless Sleep potion. All of his tension and pain seemed to ease with one swallow and he had been asleep almost as quickly as he had finished his drink.

McGonagall, while being horrified and scared, was furious at the thought of her student being subjected to such things. She always took it personally when any of her students got hurt by somebody else. It was why she was so harsh on students that attacked other students. It didn’t happen often, but she had seen it before. She saw her students as her own children, each one a handful but they still deserved the best chances in their lives. Harry Potter had been taken from school, and tortured. No child deserved that, it shouldn’t have been possible.

Snape was conflicted as he considered what he was learning. It was no secret that he disliked the boy, but even so, he shouldn’t have been tortured. Snape had been put under that curse more than he could count, even later that night of the third task, he had been subjected to the agony of it. It’s something he wouldn’t wish on anyone, and he had seen so many different people under the curse. Snape had been under no delusion that the boy had left without some torture, the Dark Lord was too curse happy for that. No, of course the boy had been subjected to something, and that was only reinforced when he had returned, unable to stop his body shaking, even after he had been taken from the maze. Snape had seen him when they questioned Barty Crouch Jr. and he had been sickened to picture himself in Potter’s place, scared and shaking after he had first been curcio-ed.

Dumbledore, just as McGonagall, was sat furious. He had expected something like that to have happened, but Harry hadn’t said it, so he allowed himself to believe that Harry hadn’t experienced that pain. It wasn’t often Dumbledore allowed himself to be naive.

**It was a pain more than Harry had ever seen, Harry wanted it to end desperately, to pass out or even die to stop it**

Everyone winced at the thought of it, how how much pain he had experienced.

**Then the pain was gone, and Harry hung limp in the ropes as the Death Eaters laughed**

Harry and Phoenix shivered, bot recalling that laughter that haunted their dreams. How it had surrounded them and echoed in the empty graveyard.

**Voldemort commands;** **‘Now untie him, Wormtail, and give him back his wand.’**

The book came to a stop, and Phoenix let the silence hold. He didn’t break the silence, instead, he let them stew in their worry.

“What - what happens next?” Ginny asked, being the first to break the silence. She pulled herself away from Charlie, directing her question to Phoenix rather than Harry.

“The battle continues,” Phoenix said, and seeing how much Ginny was holding herself together, he let the book continue.

**_Next Chapter - Priori Incantatem_ **


	4. Priori Incantatem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been a while, I had to take a bit of time away from everything for personal reasons, but I am back here and eagerly writing again. Looking forward to working on NaNoWriMo too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [For the entire chapter with the book text included, click here. I am unable to add it to the chapter on AO3 due to copy write and I don't want to put the owners of AO3 in any risk](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Qy9p9o4lud0IyRTf0bk4yBavXxOGqGD89c_3AHSyX9s/edit?usp=sharing)

**_Priori Incantatem_ **

Hermione almost asked Harry if someone had used the spell on Harry’s wand, but a look at his face stopped the question. He had turned even paler than he had been when Voldemort’s voice uttered the Cruciatus Curse.

Dumbledore and Sirius exchanged a glance, unsure at what this would mean. Harry had talked about what had happened, and most of what had been shown, they knew. Harry had talked about the potion, and the Death Eaters and the fact Voldemort had wanted them to duel, but Harry had seemingly left out some of the bigger things about himself being hurt. Perhaps it shouldn’t be a surprise that Harry kept some things to himself, but the information could have been helpful. As far as they knew, Harry hadn’t spoken a word about that night to either Ron or Hermione, although they wouldn’t be surprised if he had told them. 

**Wormtail approached Harry, untying him, Harry considered running for it,**

“Do it,” Charlie urged him, and the rest of the Weasley children nodded, wanting Harry to get away quickly.

**but his injured leg stopped him**

“Oh shoot, I forgot that,” Charlie muttered, pushing Bill’s arm when he rolled his eyes.

**the Death Eaters formed a tighter circle around him and Voldemort,**

“This is sick, they have a whole thing planned out,” Ginny shivered.

“They had a lot of practice dear,” Arthur Weasley said to his daughter.

**Harry’s wand was thrust roughly into Harry’s hand, Peter didn’t look at him**

“Why - why didn’t he look at him?” Ron asked, looking between Harry and Phoenix, already connecting that Phoenix knew so much more and was willing to actually share that information.

Phoenix considered how he would reply. He hadn’t thought back to this moment much, not dissecting every action that had been made. It was a time be liked to pretend did no exist.

“Harry’s the reason he’s alive,” Remus said stiffly. “We nearly killed him, but Harry spared him. It’s a great dishonour to help kill the one that saved you. It goes against the life debt.”

“Life Debts are not taught in the halls of Hogwarts,” McGonagall said quietly, “but they are things parents will often teach their children.”

“Dad told us,” Charlie said, and Bill nodded, even the twins gave a sharp nod.

“I normally wait until they become of age,” Mr. Weasley admitted, it wasn’t something that younger children typically have to face.

“A life debt is a bond that links two people, one who is kept from death and one that did the saving,” Bill explained, mostly for the younger group. “It can happen between anyone, it’s an involuntary agreement, and one day, the person in that debt could be forced to offer a repayment.”

“What type of repayment?” Ginny asked, thinking of her own experience side-stepping death. How Harry had been the one to save her and keep her alive.

“It differs for each person,” McGonagall said, “the repayment is always something that benefits the person that saved them, even if it is something they do not wish to.”

“In some stories, people have killed themselves or others to stop their saviour being hurt,” Bill finished for his past teacher. 

“So Wormtail was probably avoiding looking at Harry just in case that instinct occurred,” Sirius said through gritted teeth.

“It seems like it,” Phoenix agreed, Wormtail had let him go and died to let Harry survive. 

**Voldemort asks as if Harry was taught to duel**

“It’s normally not taught that early,” Remus frowned.

“Second year,” Ron cut in, “it was a mess, but we got the basics of it.”

**Harry remembered, as though from a former life,**

Ron and Hermione shivered at the thought, and even Fred and George had paled.

“Maybe don’t talk about memories being a former life when you’re actually facing death,” George had mustered enough in him to joke.

**all he had learnt was the Disarming spell**

“What Duelling Club only teaches Expelliarmus?” Sirius hissed, glaring at Dumbledore.

“The teacher had been incompetent, anything more than Expelliarmus was putting the students in danger,” Snape replied icily. 

“You mean Flitwick didn’t teach it?” Bill frowned. “He’s a Duelling champion.”

“Lockhart,” Snape said. “Four years younger than us, a Ravenclaw somehow, and writer of books,” Snape drawled.

“Don’t remember him from school,” Sirius frowned, but he had seen the books that Molly had brought to reference the creatures in his house and he hadn’t been overly impressed when he had flipped through a part of the book.

**Harry felt it was useless when he was outnumbered, thirty to one?**

Molly shivered at the thought of Harry being so outnumbered, and she couldn’t see how he survived this. She knew he did, he was sat in front of her, but she couldn’t seem to remind herself of that fact often enough. It was only Arthur’s tight hold around her that stopped her falling apart and sobbing at what she was hearing.

**Harry had nothing to use to defend himself, he was quite unprotected**

The whole group had been growing paler as the book continued to talk, and they couldn’t help but picture themselves in a similar situation, their own horror and despair growing. 

Phoenix was watching Harry, ignoring his own reaction to the words, more concerned at the far-away gaze in his eyes and how lifeless he seemed where he sat.

**Voldemort tells Harry to bow to death**

All three teachers were sat with furious expressions on their faces - even Snape, at the thought of Voldemort taunting Harry in such a way. They knew the importance of following Duelling standards, but this was a farce, a way to humiliate Harry before his death.

**Harry did not bow.**

“Good,” Arthur said grimly, he too was furious and disgusted to even consider how it might backfire. He knew Harry was stubborn and brave, and he was just happy to hear of that resistance.

Hermione was also grim, but her lips were pressed tight together as she was thinking about how it could backfire and cause Harry pain. She didn’t want to give Voldemort that satisfaction, but she was scared and concerned.

**He was not going to let Voldemort have the satisfaction**

Sirius’ hand squeezed Harry’s shoulder, hoping to offer some comfort, but the action was mostly for himself. He knew that Harry got away soon, that he summoned the Cup and disappeared, but he hadn’t said much more than that. 

**Voldemort forces Harry to bend**

Several people shivered at how ruthless and cold Voldemort’s voice had been, as well as the idea of being bent forward involuntary. Some of the older members of the group felt even more uncomfortable with how this spell could be used in a group setting, keeping a victim in a set position, with only one person needing to maintain that pressure of the spell. 

**the Death Eaters laughed**

“They’re sick,” Hermione muttered.

**‘And now you face me, like a man … the way your father died**

“We need to kill him,” Remus spat, his anger having grown and mutated at the mention of his friend.

**The** **_duel_ ** **begins, and Harry is hit with the Cruciatus Curse.**

Dumbledore and Sirius didn’t say anything, but both men looked at the teen sadly, feeling sad that he hadn’t been able to tell them this. That he had been hit with such a curse twice.

**Harry screamed more loudly than he’d ever screamed in his life**

Ron and Hermione were glancing at Harry from the corner of their eyes. They knew how little Harry admitted pain or something not feeling alright. They had been ones to push for him to take time to himself and to rest, and for him to be screaming so much just showed how bad it was.

**then it stopped. Harry scrambled to his feet, shaking. The Death Eaters pushed him back towards Voldemort.**

“Sadistic bastards,” Bill shook his head, and Charlie nodded at the words, agreeing with his brother.

**Voldemort taunts Harry, asking him if it had hurt.**

**Harry didn’t answer. He knew he was going to die, but he wasn’t going to play along with the sick game Voldemort was playing.**

No one could bring themselves to speak. They were all scared and disgusted, but Harry had lived through this moment. 

**Voldemort demands an answer and Imperio’s Harry**

The adults in the room tensed at the spell.

**It was the third time Harry felt the feeling**

“The third time?” Remus asked, his voice deadly quiet.

“We’ve all been under it,” Ron said, his voice shook a little, but he managed to say the words without stammering.

“When?” Dumbledore asked firmly, his eyes narrowed.

“Professor Moody - or at least in that lesson, we were taught how to throw it off, but only a few people managed it,” Hermione finished for Ron.

“He what?” Sirius hissed, his voice calm but his anger was clear underneath that ease.

“When did this happen and why haven’t I heard of it?” Dumbledore asked. 

“It was in our first lessons,” Harry said, almost robotically. “He showed us the Unforgivable on the spiders and then Imperio’ed us, he said that you wanted us to know how it felt.”

“I would never have allowed that,” Dumbledore said firmly. “It is something that Aurors are put under, but it is not used for children of any age.”

“Did all of you experience this?” McGonagall asked the Weasley’s, but only Fred and George nodded, Ginny didn’t. Her lesson’s with  _ Moody _ hadn’t been to the extent of the others. 

“At least that’s something,” Snape mused, he had heard a few of the students talk about the curses but none had come to him to say anything.

**it was bliss, not to think,**

Hermione shivered, she had hated the sensation of it, how she wasn’t able to think clearly and just that floating  _ nothing _ , it had haunted her.

**Voldemort mentally prompts Harry to say no**

“He really is disgusting,” Fred shook his head, and George pressed his arm against his brother’s offering some comfort to him.

“He just wants him to beg,” Ginny said with a similar disgust as her brother.

**Harry argues with the voice until he shouts that he won’t say it**

The silence lasted for a second as the adults in the room stared at Harry after his voice - grainy but definitely  _ Harry’s _ sounded through the book.

“That was your third time under Imperio?” Snape asked. He didn’t show how impressed he was. He was able to fight off the curse, but it was still a struggle, even with how secure his mind was, for Potter to be able to do it so quickly was truly impressive.

“He managed it the first time,” Hermione said.

Phoenix shook his head though, saying, “it was only because it wasn’t expected. He didn’t think any child would be able to overpower him.”

“Then how come he managed it the second time,” Ron asked, he seemed defencive against Harry’s honour, and it was refreshing to see. Phoenix knew how much Ron was still trying to make it up to his friend for not believing him.

“Once you know what to look for, you have more success in fighting it, it’s a battle of wills, and Potter is stubborn,” Snape sneered.

**Harry’s brain turned back on, the Imperio washed off leaving the pain from earlier**

Harry shivered again, still feeling the phantom pains in his body.

**He remembered exactly what he was facing**

Molly’s hand was pressed against her mouth in horror, no doubt Voldemort would be even harsher against him now.

**Voldemort talks about obedience and how Harry deserves another dose of pain**

Fred and George both tensed, along with Hermione and Ron, they all were waiting for it, they knew Harry would have been put through more pain and anguish, he had been a mess when he had returned.

**Harry’s Quidditch training helps him dodge the curse**

There was almost a collective sigh of relief. The adults hoped that Harry got out soon, that he managed to summon the Portkey and disappear from view and return to safety. The children were a little more sceptical, and they sent Harry another worried glance, seeing just how pale he was and how he seemed to have tensed even more underneath Sirius’ hold on his shoulder. This wasn’t over, they could tell.

**Voldemort continues to taunt Harry**

Sirius’ lip curled in disgust at the audacity of that man, even Remus and Arthur looked almost feral at how he taunted Harry.

**Harry was sure the end had come.**

“Don’t say that,” Charlie whispered.

**There was no hope but he wasn’t going to die kneeling. He wanted to die upright like his dad**

“What?” Bill asked, a shiver crawling up his back because the book had said it as though it had been a fact, as though Harry knew exactly how his father had died. Even the people around him seemed shocked at the thought.

“James Potter faced Voldemort to give his wife time to run,” Phoenix said quietly. “It’s what Harry hears when Dementors are close,” he knew that Harry hadn’t disclosed this fact to many people, but he also knew that it was likely going to be mentioned. 

Molly’s face was ashen and tears were gathered in her eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks as her husband held her close.

**and he was going to die trying to defend himself, even if no defence was possible.**

**Harry shouted** **_‘Expelliarmus!’_ ** **, to Voldemort’s** **_‘Avada Kedavra!’_ **

“No!” the cry from everyone that hadn’t been there sounded again, and everybody - even Snape - had lent forward, partly in horror, partly in a desire to protect Harry from the spell being sent his way.

**The spells met in midair and Harry’s wand started to vibrate**

“What’s happening?” George asked, looking to McGonagall. 

“I’m not sure Mr. Weasley,” McGonagall told her student, sending a look to the headmaster, who also seemed surprised. 

**Harry couldn’t let go, and the light turned into a deep gold**

“Priori Incantatem,” Dumbledore said, “Harry’s wand is the brother to Voldemort’s, brother wands often act differently when set to duel one another.”

“So that’s saving him?” Ginny asked.

“It certainly seems so,” Dumbledore said solemnly, he hadn’t known it had been this close. They use the wands had connected, but the killing curse had been the surprise. 

**Harry felt his feet lift from the ground.**

“This doesn’t seem good,” Hermione fretted, her hands wringing together.

**He and Voldemort were both being raised into the air, moved to a more open space … The Death Eaters were asking Voldemort for instructions;**

No one could speak, too engrossed in what they were hearing, the horror of it and the unknown of what Harry had experienced. Most of the group hadn’t heard of this happening before, and even the ones that had, hadn’t known the details of what was occurring. 

Ginny wanted to point out that the Death Eaters were unable to think for themselves, but she couldn’t find her voice to talk, instead, she held onto Charlie’s hand, both holding tightly.

**The light envelops the two, making the Death Eaters muffled**

Hermione and Remus were listening intently, too curious to focus on how horrifying the moment truly was. The fact that the wands connecting were able to create this aftermath was bizarre to think about. 

**A phoenix song sounds from the golden light**

“Both wands are from phoenix feathers, that is likely why you heard the song,” Dumbledore pointed out, speaking into the silent room. 

**It was the sound of hope to Harry, almost as though a friend was speaking in his ear,** **_Don’t break the connection._ **

Phoenix knew that it was his wand speaking to him in that moment, but he didn’t want to announce that. Harry’s wand - Phoenix’s old wand - had become more connected to him, able to help and use that bit of magic that Harry had managed to give it over the years in order to protect its owner. 

**The light where the spells connected had large beads of light were sliding up and down the thread connecting the wands**

“What is happening?” Sirius asked Dumbledore, but the man seemed just as shocked as everyone else. Wands connecting to their brothers were rare events, most don’t speak of what happens, and the records on the matter were limited and secure - treated much like prophecies.

**the light beads began to slide towards him, from Voldemort, and he felt his wand shudder angrily …**

“This isn’t good, it can’t be good,” Molly said to herself and her husband held her closer to try and comfort the shaking in her body. 

Ginny didn’t look much better than her mother, and Charlie was almost as pale as his sister as he tried to offer her some comfort. 

Bill kept looking over to his siblings, refraining from reaching out to comfort them, he didn’t want to risk it when he was sat next to a potentially dangerous person - sure, Phoenix seemed to be on their side and he had vowed to not hurt them, but Bill knew how easy it could be to find loopholes, even in the unbreakable vows. He wasn’t going to let that potential risk go without any observation.

**it felt as though his wand was about to shatter under his fingers –**

No one could bring themselves to speak, and neither males that lived through the moment themselves wanted to contribute. There was a worry about Harry’s wand breaking, that he’d be left defenceless, unable to do anything against Voldemort. The reality of Harry having survived far from their minds, it was too easy to focus on the words being spoken and the feelings that it brought forward.

**He concentrated every last particle of his mind upon forcing the bead backwards towards Voldemort, and they began to move the other way**

_ It’s a battle of will _ , Snape realised, along with a few others in the room, but his realisation stuck out more than the other’s. Snape knew Harry was stubborn, he knew how heavy handed and unmoving the child could be, but to go head to head against the Dark Lord seemed unlikely. There were very few people that would be able to face down the Dark Lord and focus that much - let alone push enough power into their magic to overcome the pressure focused on them.

**Voldemort looked astonished, and almost fearful**

Snape just couldn’t wrap his mind around what he was hearing. He knew that Voldemort was, on some level, scared of the boy, but he hadn’t expected it to be obvious enough that he would show that fear. The Dark Lord was calm and fearless, even when facing Dumbledore. He would retreat, but never show that fear. For Potter to bring that expression out, it must have been something that really shook the man.

The rest of the room sat in surprise, not entirely sure how to comprehend what they were hearing and Sirius’ hand had loosened it’s hold on Harry’s shoulder. 

Harry just continued to stare ahead, unresponsive. He was waiting. It would happen soon, he knew. Even only half-listening, half stuck in his memories, he dreaded the moment that would come forward.

Much like his younger version, Phoenix was waiting for the moment to happen. His heart felt heavy and scared to see the reactions of those in the room, he hadn’t told anyone that he had seen his parents. It had been only the second time - or perhaps the first if you discounted the mirror.

**The bead of light connected**

Everybody held their breath, waiting to hear what would happen.

**The wand began to emit echoing screams of pain**

Harry flinched, and Phoenix, who hadn’t realised at the time, knew that this was the memory of the Cruciatus Curse, of himself being held under the curse, screaming in an echo. He felt sick at the realisation.

**Next, the ghost of the hand he had made Wormtail**

“What -” Molly gasped, but she couldn’t continue, and no one else could answer her.

**more shouts of pain**

The followers being under the spell, Phoenix noted to himself. His thoughts were faint and quiet, pointing out things that he hadn’t wanted to know.

**Next densest smoke that started to materialise into a person**

Harry’s eyes had begun to fill with tears, but he blinked, refusing to let them fall. He had almost forgotten, so focused on his parents. Cedric came first.

**Cedric Diggory.**

A large portion of the room gasped, covering their mouths. Molly and McGonagall both held handkerchief's to their faces, hands shaking and their breath unsteady. 

Snape, Remus, Bill and Charlie all sat ridged, their eyes lowered and sombre expressions on their faces.

The children that knew Cedric - or had faintly known him in Ginny’s case, all were staring in horror. 

**If ever Harry might have released his wand from shock, it would have been then**

_ No _ , a few in the room wanted to shout, but they couldn’t speak. Not when Harry was once again so deathly pale.

**instinct kept him clutching his wand tightly. Cedric Diggory looked so solid**

Phoenix couldn’t hold back his own shiver. It made him think of the stone, and how real the ghosts had seemed. It had been unfair to pull the ghosts forward, and he had been unable to consider searching for the stone because he knew how little willpower he would have with it in his possession. 

Looking around the room, his eyes straying to Remus, Sirius and Harry, he knew he had made the right choice, giving up the items, even when he hadn’t retrieved the stone himself. It gave him something new to focus on and work towards.

**‘Hold on, Harry,’**

Molly let out a sob as she heard Cedric’s voice, it echoed and seemed almost like an impression of what the boy had sounded like, but it was Cedric.

Arthur could do very little to soothe her tears, just holding his wife as they continued to listen.

**Another body began to appear**

An uneasy tension rose, and no one knew who to expect. Voldemort had killed many people, and they hadn’t expected that to have stopped.

**an old man Harry had once seen in a dream**

Every set of eyes made their way to Harry, but no one spoke, still unable to bring themselves to draw this moment out too long. They didn’t like how pale and shaky Harry had turned.

**‘He was a real wizard, then?’ the old man said, urging Harry to keep fighting**

There was no doubt that this man was a muggle, one that had been killed a while ago, another person falling victim to Voldemort’s whims most likely. 

**Next, Bertha Jorkins**

The adults in the room lowered their heads, and Molly’s tears continued to fall as they mourned her. She hadn’t wanted to believe it - even when Voldemort had said the words, but there was no denying this.

**Telling Harry not to let go**

Hermione shivered, the desperation and the command was so clear through the book and the echoed way that the words were said made the hairs on her arms stand up, looking over to Ron, he seemed to have a similar reaction.

**Voldemort’s dead victims whispered words of encouragement to Harry, and hissed words to Voldemort.**

Fred and George were sat pressed close together, not an unusual sight at all. They were feeling just as shaken at the events of the book as everyone else, but they were happy that the ghosts were hissing to Voldemort, hopefully calling him all sorts of names and threatening him. 

**Another body started to appear, one that Harry had expected as soon as Cedric appeared**

Harry’s hands tightened into balls, his knuckles turning white at how hard he was tensing them. He refused to look up, and he was thankful that Sirius’ hand had fallen from his shoulder. He didn’t want to be around anybody right now, not when this was going to be revealed.

**A woman he had thought more of tonight**

Almost everyone had an idea of who was appearing, but no one wanted to be correct. 

**His mother**

Snape was pale, staring ahead unblinkingly. He half regretted not appearing that night, but he knew it was for the best. He had so many things he wanted to tell Lily, he wanted to apologise, beg for forgiveness, tell her everything. He missed his friend. He had loved her, both as a friend and as more. It had clouded his judgement and made him bitter, seeing her would have only made it worse, he knew that.

**She urges him to hold on, that James is coming**

Molly and Arthur were both crying, unable to help themselves. They would do whatever they could to see their children again if they had died, they would fight against whatever tried to hold them back just for the chance to tell their children how much they loved them.

McGonagall was also crying, her tears falling silently as she listened to the words of her student. They had so much potential, a bright future that was taken from them.

Sirius staggered away from Harry and sunk back into his seat, almost as pale and shaky as his godson. Remus was no better. Both men clasped onto each other, as though they were drowning and only able to stay afloat with the aid of the other. They hadn’t expected to hear Lily’s voice, but now they had, they longed to hear their friends.

**James appears**

Remus and Sirius both leant forward, unable to help themselves. 

**He talks quietly, telling Harry to get back to the Portkey**

Phoenix closed his eyes, just holding the voice of his parents close while he could.

Remus and Sirius both blinked back tears at the sound of James’ voice. They hadn’t heard him in so long, and it was heart-wrenching. 

**Cedric asks for his body to be returned to his parents**

Molly sobbed, unable to hide the sound of it. She wasn’t the only one, almost every pair of eyes were damp, and everyone was seeking comfort in ways that they could without being too obvious. Phoenix’s eyes moved to look at his younger self, seeing the pain radiating from him. There was still a temptation to put a stop to this, to save him from this main, but he knew it wasn’t right. Harry had to relive it at least once, hopefully it offered a little closure, or at least some perspective.

**Harry breaks the spell, the ghosts swarm Voldemort and the Death Eaters shoot spells at Harry as he dodges behind anything he can**

No one spoke, listening in horror at the idea of how close Harry had been to being re-captured. All of the adults were pale at the thought of what this teenager had faced. Even Harry’s friends were quiet, they didn’t know any of this, Harry hadn’t told them the details.

**Harry shoots back his own spell, running again, not looking back**

A few of the adults nodded, stopping to look would only slow him down, it wasn’t the best plan forward. Even Snape - as loathe as he was to admit it, was impressed with how Harry had been handling the whole situation.

**He gets to Cedric’s body, but the cup isn’t there, Voldemort roars and Harry summons the cup, grasping onto it and the Portkey activates, taking him back to Hogwarts**

A breath of relief sounded almost collectively as the narrator of the book came to a stop. There was still a wave of high tension in the room, but it settled knowing that Harry was at least going back to safety. Away from Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

“We should keep going,” Phoenix said when no one spoke.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, it's been a while, but I'm still here working on it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [For the entire chapter with the book text included, click here. I am unable to add it to the chapter on AO3 due to copy write and I don't want to put the owners of AO3 in any risk](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1IuO4NMl4qkDlSUy2oO3kqot4UBMQwJNED1Rtn390e9I/edit?usp=sharing)

Phoenix almost let the book continue, but he couldn’t bring himself to do that just yet, not when he was watching Harry. Settling back, he let the magic in the room ease, letting everyone leave their seats if they wanted to. Sirius had already managed it, and Ginny had gotten a similar chance, not that she had truly used it.

It was a little strange to see Sirius and Remus around his younger self. Phoenix was able to push back the longing he felt, the sight of Sirius and Remus still hurt him, he had thought that they were closer. Although the summer before fifth year had made Harry and Sirius closer, it wasn’t as strong as the Christmas holiday had made them. They had often spent time together then, when Harry was too focused on avoiding his friends. Hopefully, Harry will still have a suitable support system right now though, he needed it - not just from his friends.

“Harry,” he called out, noticing the fogginess of the teens eyes. Everyone else in the room turned to stare at him. He made a choice, one that the others would protest, but Phoenix knew it was the best choice with how far into his own mind he had fallen, the trauma and grief too strong to ignore the pull.

The magic of the room thickened again, and everyone was settled back into their seats, unable to move. Phoenix stood, ignoring the questions that were sent his way. He moved to stand in front of Harry, frowning at the lack of reaction. Kneeling slightly, Phoenix lifted Harry’s face, making their eyes meet before he dived into the chaotic mind of the teen.

Thoughts and memories swirled around him, it had never gotten easier, and it wasn’t something that Phoenix often did. It was too personal and invading.

Harry was caught staring at Cedric’s body. He was in the hospital wing, just staring down at the lifeless body. Madam Pomfrey had pulled him away eventually, but the image had stayed with Harry for years.

With gentle touches, Phoenix guided Harry away, pulling his attention away from the dead boy.

“ _Harry, you need to come back_ ,” Phoenix said gently to him. “ _I know it_ _’s hard, and that you think it’s not fair to move on, but you need to_.”

“ _What_ -” Harry frowned, looking around him, his eyes seeming to come back to reality. He focused on Phoenix. “ _What_ _’s happening_?”

Phoenix pulled Harry into a hug, not letting up when the teen stiffened and froze.

“ _You_ _’re caught in a memory, normally I’d let you work through it, but waiting will only make everyone worry. I just want to help speed up the process for you, just a little in your mind. It will only make things more difficult if you fall back like this when Cedric is mentioned, the next book doesn’t ignore your grief,_ ” Phoenix explained gently. It had taken him a long time to move on, especially once the horror of the war had passed, old memories resurfacing and holding his attention.

“ _How_?”

That was enough of an agreement. The single question let Phoenix pull at that small strand connecting himself to his younger part. It was just one of the gifts that he had been given, he could work with Harry to prepare him. Slowly, they connected and Phoenix pulled on that faint connection, helping Harry begin to faintly heal his mind and build the blocks that would help him deal with what had happened. It was only basic Occlumency. Phoenix explained, talking his younger self through the process in a way that would work for him. It was only the basic beginnings, but it would help. Harry had promised to continue on his own before bed, and to ask for help if he needed it.

“What the hell are you doing?” Sirius hissed when Phoenix lent back, breaking the connection between their minds.

Phoenix paid him no mind, waiting to watch Harry come back to himself. It didn’t take long, and it was a relief to see just how lucid the teenager seemed. Harry met his eyes and nodded.

With a grin, Phoenix stood up and sat back in his chair, letting the room settle again. Sirius and Remus were both out of their seats in an instant, demanding Harry tell them what had happened.

It was Dumbledore and Snape that Phoenix was keeping an eye on though. Both seemed uncomfortable, such close contact for mind arts was an intimate thing, often kept in private and not done.

“I’m fine,” Harry said, and he sounded a lot firmer than he had in the past when he spoke.

Hermione was staring at Phoenix though, along with Bill, who had his own frown.

“What did you do to him?” Ron hissed, not trying to stand. It was likely that he hadn’t noticed the change around him. The adults were mostly glancing between Harry and Phoenix.

“He used Legilimency,” Charlie answered, and the twins nodded, both shooting threatening looks over to the man they didn’t know. “What I want to know is why.”

“Not even that, why was it so… personal,” Bill asked, his lips twisting over the word in disgust.

“You stay away from Harry,” Sirius growled, standing in front of his godson.

Phoenix didn’t say anything, still thinking about what he had seen when he had glanced around Harry’s mind. It was the same as his own past, but the main focus was to check for a hint of the horcrux. He had been sure, but he wanted to be positive that Harry was the same as his own past. The connection was faint, but it was there. Harry would likely be a pawn in Voldemort’s plan if the year played out the way it was meant to.

Then, he made the mistake of looking at Hermione and catching her eye. It was an expression that he had seen so many times over the years. She was trying to work it out, and Phoenix was never good at letting things rest easy.

“If you want, I’ll answer some questions,” he told her, but everyone else had heard.

“All of them.” She said firmly, not faltering at his stare.

After a second, Phoenix inclined his head. “I can’t answer all of them, but I’ll try to do most. Hopefully it’ll help you trust me,” he explained.

“Who are you?” Ron cut in, his tone demanding and his eyes narrowed.

“Sadly, I cannot answer that,” Phoenix explained. “There are questions I will not be able to answer. My name is one of them.”

The considering gleam in Ron’s eyes was something he hadn’t expected, the teen was regarding him as though it was a fascinating game of chess.

“Do you know all of us?” Fred asked.

“I do,” Phoenix said, nodding at the twin. “Some more than others, but I know everyone here.”

“Do we know you?” George asked, and Phoenix was only a little proud of everyone else for not interrupting. They were all considering the offer though, he knew that much, trying to figure out how to get as much information as they could from him.

“That’s a tricky question to answer,” Phoenix sighed. “Yes and no,” he settled on. “I won’t explain anymore than that.”

“Do we open up the shop?” Fred asked, leaning forward with a fire in his eyes.

Trying to hide his amusement as Molly snapped Fred’s name, he just tilted his head. The boys took it as a success though, and crowed with victory.

“How old are you?” Hermione cut in.

“That’s another tricky question,” Phoenix chuckled. He regarded Hermione carefully, wondering just what she was thinking. She was often a step ahead of him with some of her ideas, but the reality was a lot more bizarre than reality, it might just slow her down. “My physical age or real age?” he asked her.

“Both,” she demanded.

“Eighteen,” he said, rounding up, “but fifty.”

“How?” Harry asked, frowning at his older self.

“Let me guess, that’s _tricky_ ,” Snape sneered when Phoenix paused. The man was watching the scene critically, along with the other adults.

“I don’t know for sure,” Phoenix said slowly, “I have ideas and possibilities, but they aren’t suitable to share right now. Perhaps after the books are complete.”

“Did you go to Hogwarts?” Ginny asked, joining her friends with the questions.

“I did.”

“What house?” Charlie asked, only shrinking back slightly when the adults glared at him.

“Gryffindor, but the hat wanted me in Slytherin,” Phoenix told them without a care. He caught Harry’s startled look though, he clearly hadn’t told anyone else just yet, or he wanted to control that level of information.

“Does Harry survive?” Molly asked, unable to help herself. She was too torn up about the thought of what had happened in the Graveyard.

Phoenix turned to her, her eyes were still a little red, and she was still grasping onto her husbands arm.

“I can’t answer that,” Phoenix apologised. He was only a little sorry, he wanted them to worry and feel the pain he had felt during the whole time. It was unfair, but he didn’t care.

“Why did you use Legilimency on Harry?” Bill asked, and Phoenix was surprised at how long it had taken to get to this question.

“He suffered a loss, and had no one around him to help,” he explained. “No one helped him grieve and I refuse to let him fall back into a depression, so I helped him focus his mind and start building his Occlumency shields. You should give children the ability to help themselves and not watch them suffer,” he finished. He didn’t turn to glare at his past headmaster, but it was a close call.

“Perhaps we should just continue,” Dumbledore suggested, Phoenix still didn’t look to his old mentor, frustrated at the behaviour happening around him. He had purposely cut off any other questions, which was a strange choice, especially considering how much he had protested and tried to figure out who he was. It seemed to be another attempt to limit him though, and Phoenix wondered just how much Dumbledore had been aware of from the beginning.

**_Veritaserum_ **

The book began.

**Harry falls to the floor and doesn** **’t move.**

Molly remembered the sight of Harry and Cedric appearing and not moving. Everyone had cheered, before turning quiet, Harry hadn’t moved, neither had Cedric and soon enough, people grew nervous. Molly had almost crushed Bill’s arm with how tightly she had grasped him at the moment, she had been terrified.

**He kept hold of Cedric** **’s body, exhausted and in pain from his scar**

Ron and Hermione both shivered, they had been terrified with how still Harry had been.

**Hands grabbed him, turning him over as his name was shouted. It was Albus. Harry let go of the cup, but not Cedric**

Harry shivered at the thought. He had been so hesitant to let go of Cedric’s body, wanting to do the last thing he had been asked to.

**Harry tells Dumbledore that Voldemort** **’s back**

A shiver made it’s way around the group as Harry’s voice spoke in such a broken whisper, it was heartbreaking. There was no doubt that Harry had seen horror and loss in the moments he had been gone, not with that tone of voice. It couldn’t be faked.

**Fudge appears and people realise that Cedric is dead.**

Another shiver swept through the occupants, even Phoenix as the words were scattered and repeated around them. It brought back the horror that that very night, the panic and fear that came with the two children reappearing - because despite Cedric’s age, he was still just a child.

**Harry is urged to let go of the body, but he tries to explain that Cedric asked to come back**

Molly let out a sob again, Harry just sounded so lost and confused. Sirius lent over to grasp Harry’s hand, but the teenager wasn’t as lost as he had been in the previous chapters. He was staring ahead steadily, refusing to look at anyone but his older self. He could see the pain settling over the man as Sirius squeezed Harry’s hand. It was comforting in a strange way, just as Sirius’ hand on his shoulder had been when he recounted the tale of the graveyard.

Ron and Hermione were both sat quietly, feeling more and more guilty at their silence over the summer, they hadn’t know just how bad it had been. They had trusted the adults when they said it was for the best and to keep their letters brief, but they knew that it only made things more difficult for Harry.

Bill and Charlie sat together, watching the room. They weren’t unaffected by the things they were hearing, but both men had faced similar things in their workplace. Loss was common, and grief was a typical part of life. They wondered just how much Harry had suffered on his own though, and why no one had tried to help him, especially with what Phoenix had said. The words had been loud and clear, someone had failed the teenager, and they didn’t know how it had been, but likely it would be revealed.

**People continue to talk as Harry is clearly in shock**

The way that the words from the book were spoken only added to the sensation that Harry had been overwhelmed. Even hearing the words made most of the rooms inhabitants feel overwhelmed and out of place.

**Fudge tells Dumbledore to tell Amos about his son**

“Why should he have said it?” Fred snapped. He had been pale and the memory of Cedric’s body laid on the floor had been horrific, but the idea that this _man_ had tried to push bad news off on someone else had been too much. The twins had never been friendly with the Hufflepuff, not really, but they weren’t enemies. They would get along, and it was always a game they looked forward to, playing against the boy. The idea that Fudge would just push that aside because he felt uncomfortable was despicable to them.

**Harry** **’s told to stay there, but he only notices how the scene seems to flicker**

“You were in shock,” Hermione mumbled, and it wasn’t clear if she was talking to Harry or to the book.

**Someone tries to guide Harry away but he repeats what Dumbledore said**

Phoenix’s eye twitched and Harry frowned, wondering just what was wrong.

“He really should have gone straight to the hospital wing,” McGonagall shook her head.

“It is probably best to take him away from the chaos,” Arthur added.

**The voice pretty much pulls Harry away from the crowds**

“You didn’t notice who it was?” Ron asked, leaning towards Harry.

“I was too focused on what just happened,” Harry

**Harry** **’s asked what happened, and he realises that it was Mad-Eye with him**

“You were really off your game,” Ron nudged Harry, trying to keep the mood even in the room.

“Ronald,” Molly hissed.

“He would have normally noticed it!” Ron said, trying to defend himself, but it only made the adults in the room glare towards him. Phoenix just shook his head, fully aware of how Ron acted.

“It’s fine,” Harry said, and he shared a look with Hermione. “He didn’t mean anything bad by it.”

**Harry tries to explain in broken sentences**

“You sound so weird like this,” Ron told Harry, trying to keep his voice quiet.

Harry couldn’t help but admit that he did sound strange. His own voice was so bizarrely floaty compared to how it had been. There was a weirdly blank sensation to his voice and it was strange to hear himself speak in such a way.

**The conversation continues, and Harry says that his parents came out of Voldemort** **’s wand**

The Weasley children and Hermione were all shaking their heads.

It was clear to see just how _Moody_ was steering the conversation, and how obviously blind to it Harry was in the moment. It was understandable, but it was hard to listen to.

**Moody gives Harry a drink, staring at the teen**

“He’s definitely tipping into the creepy side of things,” Charlie frowned. It seemed unlikely the Auror that he had heard of.

“Mad-Eye was a fake, remember?” Bill reminded him, leaning over to whisper the words.

“Shit, yeah,” Charlie shook his head, he hadn’t been able to stick around for too long before going back to his dragons but Bill had kept him up to date with what he knew.

**Harry feels clearer and more aware**

“What did he give you?” Ginny asked, frowning at the thought of it, Harry had just swallowed the potion without complaint.

“I think it was just a pepper-up potion,” Harry said carefully, the whole memory was a little unclear, but the peppery taste as well as the clearing head offered enough of a guide.

**Moody asks what the Dark Lord took from Harry**

“And that is the first clue,” Bill shook his head. “Only Death Eaters say Dark Lord.”

“Not necessarily,” Remus pointed out, “neutral parties do sometimes, it’s a way to slip under the radar.”

**Harry answers, Moody asks how he treated the death eaters and if he forgave them**

Ginny shivered at just how intense Moody’s voice had turned, as quiet as it was, there was so much behind it that just felt wrong to hear.

Molly’s hand was pressed against her mouth but her eyes were dry. She was pale and quiet, waiting for the moment that Harry was finally safe.

**Harry recalls the death eater at Hogwarts and says as much**

“I still don’t understand how you jump around like that,” Ron shook his head.

“What do you mean?” George asked.

“He’ll be thinking of one thing and then boom, realisation that makes him sprint away,” Ron tried to chuckle but it fell short.

**Harry tried to get up, but Moody pushed him back down.**

“If he wasn’t evil, he might actually be doing the right thing,” Charlie muttered, thinking about how he’d stop Harry running off at the moment. There were important things, and sure, a Death Eater hidden was important, but the dead teenager seemed like a bigger priority right now.

**Moody knows who the death eater is, but Harry assumes it Karkaroff**

“You sound so weird like this,” Hermione frowned, not enjoying the whole situation. It wasn’t often that Harry sounded out of it, and each time it happened, it felt stranger than the last.

McGonagall’s eyes were dark as she thought about Barty Crouch Jr. teasing her lion in such a way. He had known and used the trust Harry had placed in him.

**Moody explains that Karkaroff fled and will likely die because Voldemort can trace him**

“How?” Fred asked.

“The mark is almost like a beacon,” Arthur explained, ignoring Molly’s noise of protest. “It ties them all together.”

Snape sneered, wanting to point out just how much more than a beacon the mark was, but he held his tongue.

**Moody says that it was him that did it all, but Harry protests**

Hermione and Ron both sniggered before quickly stopping themselves, even Ginny had a faint hint of a smile on her face, while the twins held back no sign of their grins.

“Of course you say that,” Ron said, doing his best to keep his voice emotionless.

**Moody says he did, and checks behind him to make sure no one is sneaking up**

“Of course you notice that,” Hermione shook her head. It was a little frustrating at just how perceptive Harry could be.

**Moody pointed his wand at Harry.**

Sirius’ lip curled in anger at the thought.

**Harry was stuck thinking that it was all a bad joke**

Harry and Phoenix both shook their heads at their past self. Harry didn’t understand how he could be so naïve, especially after Lockhart. He had trusted Moody though.

“I’m an idiot.”

“No you’re not,” Phoenix said before someone else could reply to the teen. “You’re a child, one who shouldn’t be looking for betrayal at every possible moment. Everyone else was fooled too, you can’t expect to hold yourself to a higher standard.”

Phoenix and Harry stared at one another, neither willing to back down. Harry, for all his stubbornness, and Phoenix, knowing just how much this moment had hurt himself and how it had kept Harry from truly opening up later on. He had known that adults couldn’t truly be trusted, but it was one of the final breaking points. Mad-Eye had seemed to be so knowledgeable and he was _good_. Seeing that ruined had been difficult to come back from.

**He asks again if Voldemort forgave them.**

A collective shiver went around the circle, Moody’s voice had been dark and sinister as he spoke. The words were twisted and so unlike the man they had all gotten to know.

**‘** **_You_ ** **fired** **… what are you talking about …?’**

“I really don’t like this,” Ron shook his head, giving Harry a sneaky look out the corner of his eye.

“Shock does that,” Phoenix told the teen. “After everything, it’s normal to be out of it, and after what just happened, I think the most observant of us would falter.”

Snape shifted, and Phoenix caught the movement out the corner of his eye, wondering just what was going through the man’s head.

**Harry still refuses to believe when Moody says it** **’s him**

Ginny shivered again, trying to focus on Charlie’s firm hand holding her own, but the words - or rather the tones of voice were so familiar that she was almost drawn back into her own past. Tom Riddle taunting her, enjoying how confused and scared she had been while he mocked her. She had thought she’d moved past it, that the memories had stopped, but it seemed that they hadn’t.

**Moody continues to explain, pointing out that Dumbledore would have been suspicious if he had managed the tasks easily**

Dumbledore quietly sighed to himself, he would have been suspicious, but he would have been thankful for whomever had been looking out for Harry. He had been unable to do anything himself - not that he would have done much, if he was being completely honest with himself. They had done their best to keep the competition safe, even tightening the tasks when Harry’s name had been drawn, interference beyond that point put his place as Headmaster at risk.

**Harry points out that Cedric helped with the second task clue**

“He what?” Charlie asked, leaning forward. He hadn’t heard the nuances of his brother’s fourth year at Hogwarts, and his experiences with Cedric were years ago. He wasn’t overly surprised that the young Hufflepuff was so honest and willing to share his findings.

However, the book continued to read, stopping anyone else from interrupting.

**Moody says that decent people are so easy to manipulate**

McGonagall shook her head, frustrated on behalf of everyone. She knew there was a grain of truth, _good_ people trusted and that could be used against them.

**Moody isn** **’t happy that Harry is prideful and doesn’t ask others for help**

“Harry doesn’t ask for help,” Hermione said firmly, and the teenagers in the room all nodded.

Harry didn’t, instead he shook his head, recalling how he had sent out so many letters when the Dursley’s went on a diet. He had trusted people before and asked for help, but that was the biggest time that he remembered the people he had trusted actually helping him. Typically, he was pushed aside, or told not to worry, or worse, told that he should stop lying. He stopped himself from saying this though, aware that the others likely had their own lists.

**As Moody talks the figures in the foe-glass gets clearer**

McGonagall and Dumbledore both began to settle a little, realising that they were on their way.

**Moody explains that he used the Imperius Curse on Krum**

“That bastard,” Hermione hissed, ignoring the surprised glances her way of those that had actually heard her hiss.

**Harry still doesn** **’t understand**

“You’re so close,” Bill sighed, he knew it was hopeless and only with hindsight that he knew the truth. It was hard to listen to Harry’s confused thoughts and stay silent, he didn’t know how the others were doing it.

**Moody wonders how he** **’ll be rewarded for killing Harry**

Phoenix laughed, having forgot this idiots thought process.

Seeing the looks that were sent his way, he explained briefly, “He would have been tortured for it, Voldemort wants to kill him to prove that he can, one of his lackeys doing it could send the wrong message.”

“You seem to be aware of how the Dark Lord behaves,” Snape pointed out in a drawl.

“A group of us did our best to learn from history,” Phoenix replied, having already prepared this answer. “If you don’t learn, you are doomed to repeat the same mistakes.”

“That is an insightful way to think,” Dumbledore agreed, “a true one too.”

**Harry knows that he can** **’t reach his wand in time**

“You need a calm year,” Molly whimpered, looking at Harry.

Harry said nothing, thinking about how Umbridge hadn’t shown any mercy yet. He wasn’t prepared for a calm year, it was unlikely to happen with his track record. The itch on the back of Harry’s hand seemed to burn with a need for recognition, as it seemed to when he considered lying lately, so he just stayed silent.

**Harry interrupts Moody, calling him mad**

George did his best to stop the quirk of his lips while Fred tried his best to hold back his chuckle. It was a bad time to find it funny, but _Harry_ calling Mad-Eye Moody mad was just too humorous to ignore completely.

**Moody raises his wand and Harry tries to get his own**

“Even though you know you had no time, you still try to get your wand?” Fred asked, pale at the thought of just how close Harry had been time and time again.

“Of course,” Harry snapped, unable to consider the other side of it. How could he just sit back and accept his death?

**Moody is stunned and in the door stands Albus Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall**

Hermione’s lips pursed at the knowledge that Snape had been an enemy. They knew he was working as a spy, of course, his access to the headquarters showed how much trust Dumbledore had in him. Yet, there was still a hint of doubt in her mind, and she knew that the others were of a similar mindset, he was just too mean to be completely good.

**Harry understands why Dumbledore is feared**

Dumbledore smiled over to Harry, but the grin faltered as he realised Harry’s gaze was focused on the mystery guest that they had. It seemed as though the two of them were assessing one another, or perhaps talking without any outward sign as old friends would.

**He radiates power**

The teenagers in the room - minus Harry - all shifted uncomfortably at the thought of how angry and powerful Dumbledore likely had been at the time. They hadn’t seen him in such a way, and it was a strange thing to consider their gentle headmaster as.

**Snape looks at himself in the foe-glass**

Snape could recall just how strange it was to see himself in the glass. Of course, he knew he was an enemy to the Death Eater, but it cemented his exact place in the upcoming war. He had no delusions that he would be trusted, both sides would doubt him, it was the reason he was suited for the part.

**Professor McGonagall tries to take Harry away but Dumbledore protests**

“Albus!” Molly snapped.

**He explains that Harry needs to understand what was happening.**

“It’s still not fair to do this,” Remus frowned. He understood it, but putting Harry through it right after everything else seemed too much. He could have been shown a memory or told about it once he had recovered.

**He continues that this isn** **’t Moody and once Harry was taken from the chaos of the pitch, he knew and followed**

“If I had known that he had put you under the Imperius Curse, I would have known then,” Dumbledore said gravely. He hadn’t expected that when he let the man teach them about the Unforgivables early.

**He asks for a truth potion and Winky to be brought**

Hermione stiffed at Dumbledore’s voice from the book. It didn’t make sense, how had he known? She didn’t let herself ask, concerned that the answer wouldn’t be good enough to calm her.

**McGonagall is asked to get a large dog and take it to his office.**

**Moody is revealed to be in the large trunk.**

“That’s the moment that you stared to understand,” Ron said quietly, leaning towards Harry.

The movement seemed to pull Harry’s attention away from his older self. He gave Ron a nod, hoping that it was the right response and tried to focus back onto what was being read.

**Dumbledore checks Moody and does what he can to help him. He explains it** **’s Polyjuice potion and that he might have forgotten to take it**

“Did you have suspicions?” Hermione couldn’t help herself, it had been on her mind a few times since it had been revealed. The headmaster had known Mad-Eye for a lot longer than they had.

“Moody has always had quirks, there were new ones that had seemed unusual, however, it isn’t strange that he adopts new quirks to keep himself safe,” Dumbledore explained.

“That wasn’t exactly an answer,” Hermione frowned, her words quiet enough to go unnoticed by the adults.

**Fake-Moody begins to change back**

There was a murmur of disgust around the room.

**Snape and McGonagall return and Barty Crouch is revealed**

It had been a surprise for both of them. McGonagall knew just what this man had done and had been thankful to hear of his passing - as horrible as it had made her feel, but to see him before her was scary. It was as though she had looked into the past, that was the moment she knew that the war was returning, there had been no other explanation to the sense of dread that had stayed with her, it put words to the lifeless body of Cedric.

Snape had also felt as though he had looked straight into the past. He hadn’t had many interactions with Barty Crouch, but enough to know just how devoted he had been.

**Winky looks around Snape** **’s legs**

“Wait,” Ron’s eyes snapped to Dumbledore. “How did you know to get Winky?”

“After Harry mentioned Crouch Senior,” Dumbledore began, “as well as the events of the World Cup that lead to Winky’s dismissal, I had pieced the clues together to tell a possible story.”

Phoenix watched as Ron and Hermione both shared a look, and he caught Sirius’ narrowed eyes from across the circle too. It seemed as though they were beginning to doubt that they were receiving the full truth at least, which would help things continue on smoother.

**Snape reveals the Veritaserum (which he had threatened Harry with)**

“You did what?” Sirius snapped, jumping up onto his feet, even when Remus tried to pull him back down.

“I had believed that Potter had been stealing from my storage,” Snape sneered, unsure why he was even bothering to defend himself. It could have been because of the accusing stares from every adult in the room.

“Severus,” Dumbledore sighed, even McGonagall had shaken her head at him.

**Crouch is drugged and woken to tell them how he** **‘escaped’ from Azkaban**

“That is…” Molly couldn’t bring herself to finish her thought. “She cared for her son’s and would likely want something similar in the same situation, but she didn’t know if she could have done it.

Arthur seemed to understand, because he took his wife’s hand, giving it a squeeze to reassure her. He doubted that they’d ever be in such a similar situation, but the thought was hard to handle on it’s own.

**He explains that his mother** **’s death was thought to be his**

“So if you die under Polyjuice, do you stay in that form?” George asked, curious.

“Indeed,” Snape drawled.

Fred hummed, and he and his twin shared a look, deciding to do some research. It was a curious side effect, and they wondered if they could use the idea to inspire their products.

**He reveals that his father used the Imperius Curse on him**

Molly and Arthur frowned, unable to picture themselves in that situation where they’d let their children live like that.

**It** **’s revealed that Bertha knew about it**

“Oh Bertha,” Molly sighed. That explained why the woman had gone missing and ended up as a mere wisp of herself in Voldemort’s wand.

**Crouch Senior damaged her memory**

“She had gotten more forgetful,” Molly said sadly, leaning more into her husband’s arms.

**Crouch talks about the World Cup and how he stole a wand**

Harry scowled, knowing that it was him, and that his wand had been stolen based on it. Luckily Crouch hadn’t realised just who was in front of him, it could have been a different outcome all together.

**How he had tried to stop Winky from running**

Hermione and Ron both frowned, remembering just how bizarrely she had been walking, and how they both had shaken the feeling of wrongness off in an assumption that it was due to her breaking her orders.

**He happily tells how Voldemort came for him**

“He’s insane,” Charlie shook his head as he sneered. “Completely insane.” The amount of admiration in his voice had been sickening, and it made him think he had done the right thing in leaving England. As soon as he thought it, he felt guilty for abandoning his family to this insanity. It had been a continuous thought that came up since Voldemort’s return, one that he battled almost daily.

**He talks about how Voldemort asked him to watch over Harry and guide him to win**

Phoenix couldn’t help the shiver of discomfort that rose up his spine. He always hated how people would say his whole name and hearing Crouch say it once again just give him the bad vibes again. Looking at the frowns around the group, it seemed to be a common feeling.

**Dumbledore questions him calmly**

“I’m not sure how you managed it,” McGonagall admitted, she had been fuming, and her anger always showed in her voice.

**Barty talks about how he fooled Arthur**

“I didn’t even consider that it was an impostor, he acted so Moody-like,” Arthur shook his head, feeling guilty for not realising, he could have put a stop to the whole thing if he had.

“You’re not to blame Arthur,” McGonagall tried to soothe the man.

**Barty explains stealing from Snape as he** **‘searched’ his office**

Snape sneered, refusing to acknowledge just how wrong he had been in assuming it was Potter that had broken in to steal the Boomslang.

**Barty talks about his father escaping Wormtail** **’s hold**

“He had a habit of shrinking his duty, but it was never overly detrimental,” Remus admitted.

“Spending his time as the rat probably ruined what brain he had left,” Sirius snarled, still angry and hurt at the betrayal of their friend.

**Barty explains killing his dad**

“How could he do that?” Ginny asked, although she knew how bitter she’d feel after being under the Imperious curse for so long. Even so, to actually _kill_ a parent, she couldn’t understand it.

**Winky sobs as Barty talks**

Hermione felt for Winky, hearing just how her master had been killed. She knew it would only help her overcome the depression, or at least offer her some relief, but it couldn’t be easy to hear in the moment.

**Winky continues crying as Barty talks**

“That poor thing,” Molly frowned, wanting to offer some comfort to the elf, even though there was no way to.

“She has been finding herself more and more lately,” McGonagall explained. “It’s not the best situation, but she is dealing with the grief that has been sent her way.”


End file.
